Sunrise
by Of Pawns and Kings
Summary: The anticipated final story in the Sunset Trilogy is finally here. Bella is heartbroken by Jacob imprinting and stuggles to move on, while Edward becomes Bella's protect once again. Together they try to save newborns, while the Volturi comes poking around
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, hence-I'm doing fanfiction. **

**A/N: Welcome to my final installment of the Twilight Fanfiction ****Sunset****. This story, ****Sunrise****, is the third and last story. It is recommended you go read ****Sunset**** and ****Full Moon**** before reading this story. It is a Jacob/Bella fanfiction, for everyone who is getting on me about what happened in the last story. Thank you anyone who has decided to return and read the final story. Please review at the end and tell me what you think, it helps the story write faster when I know people are actually reading; Now on with the story.**

**Chapter One: The Truth **

Do you ever feel as though, perhaps, you do not deserve love? That this is your punishment for the bad things you have done, but then again, Hitler had a girlfriend. However, sometimes I cannot help but feel that this is the fates repaying me. Am I a tease? Is this because I had cheated on Jacob? Maybe this is for me messing around with vampires and werewolves. Maybe I should not have fraternized with creatures not human. Maybe I should have just gone out with Mike Newton.

I sat at my computer trying to figure out what to write back to my mother's message ("Hey Hun, how are you? You haven't written back in awhile. Tell me what's been going on.") My computer finally stared up and I clicked on the internet icon. Of course I couldn't tell my mother what has actually been happening to me. My internet came up and I went to my mail. I groaned and sat up in my chair and began writing my mom an e-mail.

_Dear Mom,_

_ You wanted to know what has been going on so I'll tell you. I fell in love with a vampire named Edward Cullen, but less than a year ago he left me after his brother nearly killed me on my birthday. So, heartbroken and confused I got close to a boy named Jacob Black who lives down in La Push. After Dad left to go out of town to Seattle to see what or who was kidnapping young children, he forced me to stay with the Blacks so I wouldn't go back to my depressed stage I went through after Edward left. _

_ So, point blank, Jacob and I fell in love. However one night while watching the sunset at the beach, Jacob and I were kidnapped by werewolf hunters, who were trying to discover how to kill werewolves. If you haven't guessed yet, mom, Jacob was a werewolf. I know, I know, I attract the wrong type of crowd. Everything went great between Jacob and I after the two of us escaped with help from the son of the Werewolf Hunters leader, and his brother who had been turned into a werewolf by Sam, the Quileute werewolf pack which Jacob was in, until Edward returned to tell me that these vampire elders were nearing Forks and he wanted to stay to protect me._

_It would have been fine if I hadn't kissed Edward on a full moon when Jacob was forced to take wolf form with no human mind, which was very dangerous. When I left Philip's (the son of the Werewolf hunter) I got into a car crash caused by the Vampire Elders and was in a coma for less than a month, you remember that don't you? I saw the children who had been missing and they begged me to help them, they had been bitten by the Elders to make an army of newborns. And to add to that when I woke up I found that Jacob imprinted, discovered his soul mate, on a girl named Rebecca when I was in a coma, and he did not love me anymore. That's what's going on mother, how about you? How's Florida? _

I looked at what I wrote and smiled despite the sadness welling up in my throat. I held the backspace key and watched the words I had written disappear. Yeah, if I had sent my mother that message she would have sent a one-way ticket to an insane asylum. I typed halfheartedly:

_ Nothing exciting, just hanging around. How about you? _

Sent it, and then turned off my computer. I got off my desk chair and walked over to my bed and plopped down on it, face down, groaning loudly into my pillow. I couldn't even talk to my mom about how I was feeling: dead and loveless. Why did Jacob have to go and imprint on a girl not even worth him? Rebecca was pretty and she had seemed quite nice until she told me I was pathetic and Jacob didn't love me anymore and to never come back to La Push again. She was delightful.

The only person I could talk to was probably near the border of Canada looking for the Vampire Elders who had nearly killed me last month. The memory burned in my mind like a hot iron.

"_Excuse me, miss, do you need some assistance?" I nearly screamed, but all the came from my mouth was a low gasp as I dropped my keys on the floor, surprised. A tall, pale, beautiful man stood at my window. He was wearing a long black hooded silk robe that probably should be dated back to the 1800s. But what captured my attention wasn't his 1800s attire, or the fact that a stranger was standing at my car, or that I saw two others coming towards us- it was the fact that he was too handsome to even be real._

_His face was soft and pale, yet it also looked hard as brick. The man looked around thirty years old, but something about him made me know he was older. I was immediately frightened, but I tried to stay calm. The other two figures emerged into my view, both were woman- and unlike the man, they were old looking, yet profoundly beautiful, none the less._

"_No- I'm fine, thank you- just a bit of engine trouble…" I told him, leaning down and grabbing my keys from the floor. I tried to keep my voice from shaking, but I still felt the stuttered come out as I talked._

"_Are you sure- I'm virtuous with mechanics, perhaps I should take a look." he insisted, and I gulped, making my throat dry. I put the key in the engine, and it made the normal, loud running noise._

"_See, it's working perfectly- goodbye." Just as I spoke the remaining sun filled the back road, I looked at the three strangers- their skin bright and diamond- like in the sun; I immediately stepped on the gas hard. Flying too quickly down the road I was about to turn the corner into intersecting road, when,_

_Bam!_

_My car slid across the wet asphalt road going nearly fifty into a large tree. I fell sideways, my head hitting against the driver's side window hard enough for it to shatter. The three strangers glided towards the scene tauntingly slow. They smelled fresh blood, my blood that was so unlike any others they had ever discovered. My eyes drooped slightly, about to fall into unconsciousness._

"_Another town to add to our collection of North Western territories." the older woman said to the other two. They creped next to the car, soundlessly, and opened my door- just as I was swallowed by pure darkness._

I was still shaken up from what had happened, but my loss of Jacob seemed to be much more important to me than nearly getting killed. I missed his literally hot body and his gentle touch and crooked, mischievous smile. I guess I would have to settle for humans from now on, that is unless a merman came swimming by and confessed his undying love for me. However, I don't think I could get pass the part-fish thing.

I turned over in my bed before I suffocated from lack of air and stared at my ceiling. It hurt more than anything to love someone who did not love you back, especially when a few weeks ago he told me he was madly in love with me. I felt the similar hole in my chest I had felt when Edward left, but this time it burned white-hot.

I turned my head to see the time on my digital clock on my beside: 9:45. If I went to sleep now I would get a long night's sleep. And just like that, I fell asleep.

_"You don't want me…anymore…?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes. _

_ "No…I love Rebecca." Jacob told me, no pity in his eyes._

_ "Please, don't leave me." I begged, pride going out the nonexistent window. _

_ "I'm going now, Bella." he said. _

_ "They're all the same." A different voice said now, "It's best to stay away. _

_ "STAY AWAY!" the voice was angry and psychotic. "THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO!"_

_ "HELP US!"_

_ "GO BACK NOW!_

_ "I LOVE YOU!" _

_ "FORKS IS NEXT!"_

_ "WOLF…VAMPIRES…BETRAY…THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO." _

_ "Stay away." _

I woke up. My alarm clock was buzzing loudly near my ear.

I often woke up now feeling hopelessly depressed, because every night since I found out Jacob imprinted I would have the same dream of Jacob leaving and different people yelling at me. And every morning I woke up knowing that that was the only place I'd see Jacob- in my dreams.

After getting up and taking a shower and getting dressed I headed downstairs to find Charlie sitting at the kitchen table finishing off a bowl of Apple Jacks.

"Good morning Bells." Charlie greeted, watching the television in the other room from his place at the table. I greeted him unexcitedly not feeling this was a very good morning. I poured myself a bowl of cereal just as Charlie got up and dumped his bowl in the sink.

"Gotta go now." Charlie told me, "Do you have any plans tonight." I turned to him. Did I ever have plans? He should know this by now. I guess I should try and make plans with someone-anyone, or Charlie might try to sent me to Florida again.

"Um…I'll try to make some." I promised him. He smiled and patted me on the shoulder.

"Good, I'm glad you're getting back out there." Charlie said, he just thought that Jacob dumped me. I don't think he was speaking to Billy Black that much anymore now that I thought of it. "Just call and tell me when you'll be back- not too late though." I nodded and Charlie left me in the house to head down to the police station.

I took my bowl and cereal and sat down at the table, looking to see the television on Washington News. A blond woman appeared on screen.

"Thank you for that weather report James, too bad about the week of clouded skies. Now, in today's news a man from Kansas gets hit by a meteoroid and lives- story at 10. Also the search for the missing children of Seattle has been called off to leave the families to grieve in peace. None of the thirty-two children have been found, our condolences are with their families. Next on Washington News, a man sentenced to two hundred and ten years in prison-" I turned off the television and up from the table and poured the rest of my cereal down the sink- I wasn't very hungry now.

I wonder whether Edward or any of the other Cullens have found the Vampire Elders yet- The ones who were truly behind the attacks of the thirty-two children, in Washington alone. I grabbed my book bag and left the house. It seemed weird to go back to High School with my human friends, when my werewolf boyfriend wants nothing to do with me and my vampire best friend is near the Canadian border to find missing newborns.

I got into my ancient, red truck and drove to Forks High School and drove into the school parking lot when I was surprised, but delighted, to see, sitting on the hood of his silver Volvo, Edward Cullen. I parked my truck beside his shinny car and jumped out.

"Edward!" I greeted and hurried over to him, slamming my car door and nearly forgetting my book bag. Edward smiled his dazzling bright smile. I hugged him, and he hugged me back.

"I see you missed me." Edward said, grinning.

"Of course, you don't know how boring it is without you." I told him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and the two of us walked into the school together.

Many students turned to look at the two of us. Most of them thought that Edward and I were dating again, but to anyone who actually had the guts to ask either of us, I quickly denied it. Ever since Jacob and I…broke up…I had been trying to reconnect with my human friends, who had welcomed me with open arms.

"So, any news on-well, you know…" I said in a whisper only a vampire could hear.

"A bit, but it's not really good new, depending on how you look at it." Edward told me.

"Why?" I asked hurriedly, "What happened?" Edward looked down at me with the familiar look as if he was trying to read my mind.

"Well…" he began, "The Volturi found out about all of this, took them long enough I might add, and they took the Vampire Elders to Italy at their headquarters."

"Volturi?" I asked.

"They enforce the laws of the vampire world. They "invite" other vampires with powerful gifts to join their coven. They are the largest and most powerful Coven of vampires."

"So, what happened to the newborns?" I asked him, lowering my voice as we enter first period and sat down in our desk in the back of the class.

"They've been taken in too." Edward said, "There were over one hundred newborns they were controlling, one of the Vampire Elders have a very powerful mind control power. Jasper said this isn't the first time this has happened."

"But what will happen to the children?" I asked again, "I promised them that-"

"I know what you told them Bella, but if they're already vampires we can't do anything about it. It's not like they can go back to their families. The Volturi knows this, because if those newborns get out of control, then it risks people knowing our secret and they're in charge of keeping that secret, or so they think they are."

I stayed silent. I felt helpless; there was nothing I could do. I hated that. Edward seemed to notice how I felt because he placed his hand on top of mine. His cold skin sent shivers down my spine but I did not pull away. All those children I saw when I was in a coma, asking me to help them- I could do nothing.

**A/n: Thank you for reading, please review and tell me what you want to happen, it helps push the story forward. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: (see chapter one)**

**A/N: Welcome to my final installment of the Twilight Fanfiction ****Sunset****. This story, ****Sunrise****, is the third and last story. It is recommended you go read ****Sunset**** and ****Full Moon**** before reading this story. This story will most likely be a lot shorter than the other two stories, just telling you as a heads up. **

**Chapter Two: Remember Me**

I sat in my room, Rebecca sitting on my bed. It was nearly dark and we were saying our goodbyes, and I was trying to greet the full moon positively. This was our first full moon, but I had explained to her everything about me being a werewolf already. She was kind of crept out by it at first, and when I explained imprinting she got quite offended, but after I begged her to come back she and I made up.

"So, I can see you tomorrow, right?" Rebecca asked, lying back on the bed. I was putting my valuable stuff in my closet and locking it tightly with many locks.

"Yes." I told her and locked the last lock. I went over to my window and put the seven bars that attacked to it on the window.

"Why do you have to do this every month?" Rebecca asked, looking impatient.

"Because I can't control myself during full moons, I don't know what I'll do. That's why dad stays in a hotel with the other parents every month." I told her, testing out the bars by pulling and shaking them will all my might- they did not budge.

"How long do you have?" Rebecca asked.

"Until Sunset to Sunrise." I told her, "You'll have to go soon; I have to lock myself in."

"Aw, alright." Rebecca said, standing up off the bed and wrapping her arms around me. Her blond hair spelled like strawberries. I took a deep breath, inhaling her aroma. I felt Rebecca's lips kiss my jaw bone, then my neck, then finally kissing my lips hard. I kissed her back and she moaned into my mouth. She did this a lot, tease me, then pull away and tell me she wanted to wait until we were married to do more.

Just like that she pulled away and smiled. I loved her, I didn't know why, but I did. Was that how it was supposed to be? I didn't know, I didn't care. Rebecca patted me on the chest with a mischievous smile playing on her lips. Then she walked out of my room, swaying her hips. I watched her leave and regret having to bolt the door shut behind her. I walked over to my bed and began stripping off every article of clothing and putting them safely under my bed. You don't want to know how many shirts, shoes, pants, underwear and socks I have destroyed because of this wolf thing.

I sat there and watched the sunset through my barred window. I felt quite lonely being in here, my dad far away as well as Rebecca, my soul mate. I liked the feeling of imprinting; it felt as if I didn't have to worry anymore about finding love and getting married and having kids because I already knew who I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I don't remember a lot about any type of love life I may or may not have had before Rebecca. But did it matter? I was with Rebecca for life. The sun's remaining rays left my window, sending my room into darkness.

I felt myself change, quickly and quite painlessly. Then I felt as if I was plunge into my own head. I was unable to control my body- my wolf body. Then once again I fell into darkness.

_I carried her up the stairs and into the guest bedroom, where I laid her gently flat on the bed. She saw that I was about to leave and she sat up,_

"_What? You don't want to stay?" she asked, I smiling goofy. Was she flirting with me?_

"_Well…do you want me to stay?" I asked coming into the room more. _

"_Come on- do you have to ask?" she said. I smiled and came fully into the room, lying on her bed- one arms behind my head. She scooted over to me, sitting beside me crossed-legged._

"_Well you look comfortable." she said, smiling at me, I smiled back- wrapping my free arm around her._

"_How could I not be?" I said, she smiled. I loved her smile…Bella's smile. _

Everything went black again

_"What did you dream about?" She asked, I kissed her lips softly, and smiled at her._

"_You." I said, kissing her softly again. She kissed me back-I couldn't pull away. "I was holding you in my bed" I continued, kissing her shoulder as she smiled. "And you were kissing me- and telling me you loved Me." I whispered, she kissed me on the lips and I kissed her back._

"_I love you."She whispered in my ear, I smiled and rubbed her back._

"_I never thought it was possible to love someone as much as I love you." I told her, quietly, holding her closer. _

Once again the blackness swallowed me.

"_Remember me." she said. _

"_I know who you are, Bella." _

"_No- I mean, how much you loved me."_

"_I love Rebecca- no one else." _

"_No stupid imprinting can tell you who to love Jacob." _

"_But I love her."_

"_You think you love her."_

"_I know I love her."_

I woke up. The sun was shining through my barred window. I was sweating and naked still. I got up off my bed and discovered a long scratch down the side of my wall, peeling the paint from it, but other than that my room was in tacked. My clock read 9:12; I had been human for awhile. I walked over to my window and began removing the bars and then unlocking my closet. I put some pajamas on then opened the window to let the sun shine in. I let the cool air feel my lungs, and then my brain began to think about what I had just dreamt of.

It was Bella Swan, of course, every memory of her seemed to becoming fainter and fainter as time passed- I hardly remembered her at all now. I just knew that she had been mean to my Rebecca that day I had invited her over. Wait, did I invite her over? No, I think she just came by. Why did she come by just to be mean to my Rebecca?

I felt very odd. Like I was splitting in half, but without the physical pain- the mental pain was horrible, like I was unsure about everything I was doing. As if I didn't trust anything I thought. As if I just found out I was being brainwashed or something but could do nothing to stop it.

I took a deep breath and tried to forget about it. Hopefully Rebecca would come over soon. I unlocked the many locks on my bedroom door and headed downstairs. I was happy to find my dad in his wheelchair watching television with Sam.

"Jake, you took your time." Dad said, smiling, "I was afraid that you'd turn permanently wolf."

"Nah dad, I'm Jacob Black as of _this_ moment." I told him. Dad laughed.

"Almost didn't recognize you without Rebecca on your arm." Sam said with a chuckle. I smiled. My pack knew every thought I had about Rebecca, I'm embarrassed to say- but I was quite used to their teasing now.

"Has she stopped by yet?" I asked them.

"No, I'm surprised- a bit worried as well." Dad said chuckling. I sat down on the couch next to Sam and contemplated telling them about my dream. Sam would know the moment we were both wolves and able to see my thoughts, so I guess it was better for me if I have decided to openly tell him about my dream.

"Sam…can I ask you a question." I asked.

"You already did but you may ask me another if you like." Sam said grinning. I rolled my eyes and continued.

"Since you've imprinted on Emily…have you ever…thought about another girl before…?" I asked. Sam looked slightly confused, perhaps even concerned. Sam exchanged looks of disbelief with Billy, and then looked back at me.

"Was this last night, while you were in wolf form?" Sam asked. I nodded. "Well, when we're wolves we have no control over the things we think or do, when we're in wolf form on a full moon that is. Do you know this girl?" Sam asked, looking back at Billy again.

"Kind of…I mean…I don't really know…I kind of remember her- Bella Swan." I told them. Sam looked back at Billy, who did not look shocked.

"I didn't think imprinting would be like this- I mean, I love Becca, but- no I love her- I mean, after that dream I felt kind of…strange…like I was unsure of what to think." I told Sam. Everyone was silent for a very long time; Sam had a thoughtful look on his face so I did not rush him. Finally he spoke.

"Maybe, you felt so strongly about this person before you imprinted, that it is still being carried on when you are at your most venerable stage- the full moon." Sam said. I stared at him. There was no way I loved this Swan girl more than my Becca.

"I don't even know Bella Swan that well, I mean I remember her coming to visit her dad when we were kids and…well some other stuff, but my memory is fuzzy- I love Rebecca, so why am I dreaming of her?" I asked, a bit impatiently.

"Is he…forgetting?" Billy asked Sam, ignoring my question.

"I've never heard about this happening, but it seems that the wolf gene that allows him to imprint is fighting the human gene that allows him to love without having to imprint. Odd, but it might pass."

"What are you two talking about?" I asked impatiently.

"Perhaps it'll go away soon then?" Sam said, ignoring me and talking to Billy, "I've never thought this might happen."

"He was pretty close to Bella." Billy said.

"But close enough to overpower his wolf gene- I doubt that." Sam said.

"You never know…" Billy said.

"Can you tell me what the hell is going on!" I interjected loudly.

"Watch it." Billy said, but Sam spoke to me finally.

"Your dreams will stop soon, don't worry." he told me. I sighed in relief and nodded. Billy looked at Sam suspiciously, but I ignored them, too happy that the weird dream wouldn't be dreamt by me again. I stood up.

"I'm going to go over to Rebecca's house, I'll be back later." I told Billy. He nodded and I left through the front door.

Billy turned to Sam as Jacob left.

"Do you really think this dream was a onetime deal?" Billy asked.

"No." Sam said, "But I hope it is."

"I'm not too fond of Rebecca." Billy said honestly.

"Neither am I, but Jacob loves her and I'm not sure what this may do to him. When we imprint the only person we even think about is the one we imprint on, but him having dreams about Bella is quite odd."

"Well…it was just a dream." Billy said.

"Yes, for now…"

**A/n: The end of chapter two, hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**A/n: Well, there's not much to say right now, except to please review at the end of reading and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter Three: Leverage **

I woke up without the help of my alarm clock for the first time. Too bad it was still dark out, and according to my digital clock, 3:45am. I groaned and slammed my head back down against my pillow. I wasn't even tired anymore. I sat up and stretched hoping that if I did something to keep me occupied then I would get sleepy. I felt a cold breeze enter my room, sending shivers down my spine. I looked over at my window- it was open. That's probably what woke me up.

I went to my window and closed it, gazing out into the dark streets. The stars were shining particularly bright tonight, against the large full moon.

I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. Now that I thought about it, the last full moon was when I had betrayed Jacob's trust by kissing Edward. I groaned, feeling selfish and empty. This was all my fault, if I hadn't kissed Edward I wouldn't have been at Philip's and I never would have left in a hurry to tell Jacob about me and Edward and I never would have gotten into that car crash that led me to be in a coma and Jacob would never have met Rebecca at the Hospital and I wouldn't be sitting here, gazing at the full moon, lonely and sadly.

Jacob was in wolf form right now, I expect. It must be really hard for him to go through this every month. Unable to control your own body, as if you're a puppet with an angry puppeteer holding the strings. I wonder how Jacob and Rebecca were doing. Did she make him happy? Happier than I made him? I would never know since I wasn't allowed back at La Push to visit him.

I closed my curtain and climbed back into bed. I felt exhausted now. I grabbed the stuffed wolf Jacob had bought me on our first real date to the zoo and squeezed it tightly against me. I couldn't smell him on my stuffed animal anymore.

Was I going to feel like this forever? Hopeless and lonely? If not, when does it all stop? When will I find someone new? That's how I had gotten over Edward. At this point I don't see any way of me loving someone other than Jacob. It hurt so badly, in the pit of my stomach, to love this guy who was off being uncontrollably happy with someone else. I must have the worst luck in the world…or at least all of Washington.

Why was this happening? Why was I forced to feel like I do? As if a dark tunnel had swallowed me up and there was no means of a light at either end. Love shouldn't feel this way. To be honest, I wish I could just stop loving him like he stopped loving me- quick and painless. I pet my stuffed wolf, than angrily threw it across the room. I pushed my head into my pillow and groaned loudly. I felt tears flood my eyes; then soon after I fell asleep.

*******

_Ring_

_ Ring_

_ Ring_

My eyes flew open and I looked around confused. My cell phone hadn't rung in quite awhile that I had forgotten the sound. I felt around my nightstand and finally found my cell phone. I hit the talk button and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, is that you?" I heard Philip's familiar voice and sat up in my bed. I was delighted to hear his voice, but his voice was full of worry.

"Yeah, Philip, is something wrong?" I asked him quickly.

"I-I can't talk long, but I need you to come over- as quickly as you can." his voice was shaking.

"Philip, what's wrong?" I repeated.

"Please Bella." he hung up. I looked around, confused. What was happening? He sounded scared. I got out of bed and quickly got dressed. Charlie's car was gone; I don't think he'd care if I was late for school once.

I left the house and got into my truck. I began heading towards La Push, where Charles and Philip lived after leaving the Camalens' mansion. I knew that Rebecca told me not to return to La Push, but I just now realized that I didn't give a damn about what she told me. Who was she to tell me not to come back? And Philip was my friend, and on the phone he sounded like he was in trouble.

Ring

Ring

Ring

I jumped again. Why was my phone ringing so much? I got my cell phone out of my pocket and answered it once again.

"Hello?" I answered

"Bella, are you alright- you aren't at school." It was Edward.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm sorry; I didn't think to call you. Philip called me this morning and he told me to get to his house quickly- he sounded scared, so I'm going to be late." I explained.

"Did he say what was wrong?" he asked me. He sounded as if he was moving around, there was a bit of static on his end.

"No, he wouldn't tell me, but I'm almost there." I told him, seeing Charles and Philip's house in the distance.

"Bella, please be careful." Edward said, in his usual concerned voice.

"I'll be fine." I told him, "I'll see you at school." I hung up. I drove into Charles and Philip's driveway and got out of the car. I knew there was something strange going on, but I did not act on the instinct. Instead I walked up to the front door and rang the door bell.

I looked down and around the street. It was empty. I turned back to the door, everything remained silent. Then I saw Philip appear through the side door windows and then open the door slowly.

"Philip, hey." I greeted. He looked very sad, he looked down.

"Bella, you shouldn't have come…"

"What? You told me t-" I stopped as the door swung open all the way.

An old looking woman stood there, a slight grin playing on her lips. She wore a long, silk, dark green cloak with a hood over her white hair. She was beautiful- and horrible. I recognized her from that night, when I got into the car crash. She had been with the man who tried to take me- she was one of the Vampire Elders.

"Hello dear." she said, not in a kind voice.

"I think you should come in." the woman said. I thought about turning around and running but there were two problems with that. One: I couldn't outrun her even if I have a thirty minute head start, and two: I couldn't leave Philip there. Philip looked at me, scared and confused. Where was Charles? He must be out patrolling with the rest of the pack. Damn, when's a werewolf when you need one.

I entered Philip's home. The woman closed the door, but did not look at Philip or I. Philip stood behind me. I could tell he was scared out of his wits; who knew what she had told or did to him.

"Edward knows I'm here, he's probably-"

"Oh no, I am not here to harm either of you…today." she smiled as if she hadn't just threatened us.

"Then what do you want. And Philip- he has nothing to do with this." I interjected immediately. I didn't want one of my true friends to actually get hurt.

"I merely used the human boy as a leverage, it is you we need." she said.

"Whose we?" I asked slowly.

"My family and I. You see, we were quite…upset…when the Volturi found out about what we were doing, but we soon we were let go after a little…influence…let's just say that they won't be bothering us anytime soon." I had no clue what she was talking about, but I didn't like how it sounded. "Anyway, my family has sent me to make a deal with you all, hand over a werewolf and we will leave you and your pathetic little town alone."

I was caught off guard. That was the last thing I expected her to say.

" What? Why would you want a werewolf…?" I didn't even think about pretending not to know what she was talking about. I saw Philip out of the corner of my eye look extremely nervous.

"I don't think that's any importance to you." she said gently, she turned to Philip and smiled gently. She took a deep breath, smelling the air. I knew that she knew Charles lived here; I didn't want her to scare Philip anymore so I spoke quickly.

"We're not giving you anyone!" I said, in my bravest voice. She smiled again; I was hating her even more now.

"I thought you might say that." she smiled gently and simply opened the door and left.

Philip and I stood there paralyzed for what felt like hours. Then suddenly I took a deep breath and turned to him.

"Philip." I moaned, tears fell from my eyes. I grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. I felt him weaken in my arms and I felt completely afraid. More than I had felt in a very long time.

"I'm sorry Bella, she showed up and she said she'd…Bella, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you- I should have taken it like a man and let her do whatever she wanted to do…I should have kept you safe." I pulled him away to look at him.

"Don't be stupid." I told him, "I'll call Edward…he'll know what to do." Philip nodded and led me to the living room a few yards away from the door. I took out my phone and pressed speed dial one. It rang once then Edward answered.

"Bella, I'm coming." was all he had to say, and suddenly I felt calmer.

_ Bang_

_ Bang_

_ Bang_

Great. I loved how fast he was. I got up and ran to the door. Philip watched me but did not get up from the couch. He still looked shook up.

_ Bang_

_ Bang_

_ Bang_

I hurried and opened the door, but Edward was not the one standing there. Instead on the porch a tired and frightened looking woman with long black hair laid on her knees. She had a long, bloody cut down the side of her face and looked nearly unconscious. Tears ran down her eyes and a piece of grey rope was tied around her neck. I bent down and caught her as she fainted. I pulled a note from around her neck and read:

_You know what we want and every day you don't give it to us the people you love will get hurt. _

I felt my throat close up.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I heard Philip say faintly in the background. Who was this girl, she wasn't someone I loved, or even knew. I began pulling her into the house. I called Philip and he ran towards the door. I heard him stop in the middle of the foyer and drop to the ground. I turned to look at him. What was wrong with him?

"Philip?" I asked softly.

He jumped up and ran over to the woman and me, falling down next to her, tears pouring from his eyes.

"Philip, do you- do you know her?" I asked hurriedly, feeling as if I were drowning.

"Beatrice." he whispered.

**A/n: Thanks for being patient for my story to continue, thank you for reading and please review! I think if you are kind of confused right now you should go back and read my other two stories (mostly Sunset) I will refer to events from both stories that I will not go fully into detail. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: (see chapter three)**

**A/n: Well, there's not much to say right now, except to please review at the end of reading and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter Four: Stench **

I felt weird as I was walking to Rebecca's house. It was as if I was in a dream, everything felt fuzzy and unsure. The dream last night really got me thinking. I never really cared much about my life before I met Rebecca, but now it was bugging me. What had happened before Rebecca? Why did Bella Swan have anything to do with it? Why was this dreaming making me feel so confused? It was just a dream, why was I even caring?

I got halfway to Rebecca's house when I heard a howl in the distance. I turned and saw a large black wolf running towards me in the distance. By the time he was halfway towards me he had transferred into a tall, muscular man. It was Charles and he looked worried.

"Jacob, I'm glad I found you- Paul and I were patrolling the North side and we got a whiff of a vampire- only one though, but she's strong, Paul could tell, I still need a bit more training, but he didn't want to attack her when there were only two of us. She's headed east, where is Sam?" I was shocked but I sprung into action, though regretting I couldn't see Rebecca.

"He's at my house, we'll get him." I told Charles, our newest member. Charles and I both shifted to wolves and ran with all our might back to my house. When we were literally at my front door we shifted back and I opened the door and ran in. Dad and Sam were still sitting around the television, talking quietly.

"Sam, there's a blood sucker that's running east near the border, she was in La Push not five minutes ago." Charles greeted the two men. Sam jumped up into action.

"Good job Charles, I need you to round up the rest of the pack, at nightfall we'll go after them."

_Ring_

_ Ring_

_ Ring_

"Here Charles, in your pants pocket." Charles went to the counter and grabbed a pair of pants and answered his phone.

"Hey Philip." Charles greeted once he answered the phone. I had met Philip, Charles' brother once as far as I knew. It was when I was helping the two of them move into their house in La Push after they left the Camalen mansion…wait, what happened then? I strained my brain to remember, but I couldn't, so I stopped trying and listen to Charles conversation with his brother. "Wait- Wait slow down, tell me what happened….um huh…what? Oh god…Is she okay? Wait, you don't mean _my_ Bea-…where are you?...I'm coming…" he hung up his phone and headed towards the door without another word.

"What happened?" Sam asked before I had the chance to.

"The vampire was at my home, Philip and Bella Swan were there, and they're not safe. We must go." Charles said urgently.

Bella Swan. That couldn't be a mere coincidence. I had just last night dreamt of her and today she comes up again and is in trouble by a vampire we are after.

"Yes, we must go to them. Charles you and Jacob go to your home. The rest of the pack and I will follow the woman's scent and track her down." Sam said. My Dad raised his eyebrow and looked at Sam peculiarly. I agreed and Charles and I left after getting dressed. We piled into my car and drove to Charles house, where I saw no sign of anything violent happening.

Charles bolted out even before I stopped the car and rushed to the front door, unlocking it and getting inside before I even put the car in park.

I got out of the car and walked into the house. I saw Philip talking rapidly to Charles in the foyer, but when I entered they stopped. I stopped walking as well. I smelt it, inside the house- one of them.

"He's Bella's friend, he's alright, I met him- he wouldn't try to hurt us." Philip said when he saw my face. I could barley breath with the disgusting stench that was the blood sucker.

"It's not him I smelt, it was a woman and she left." Charles told me. "Philip, please tell me what happened- exactly what happened." I didn't want to be in this house, I didn't know how Charles could stand it.

"She broke in and told me to call Bella and get her over here. I told her that I was calling the police and that I wasn't going to do what any old lady told me. I think she got mad about that the most because she…she…planted pictures in my mind…of horrible, horrible things happening to me- and I got scared, so I called Bella and she came over and she told us that she wasn't going to hurt any of us and all she wanted was a werewolf, then Bella told her she wasn't getting anything and she left. Bella called her vampire friend, Edward or Edwin- I forgot, and then someone was banging on the door and it was Beatrice and she looked horrible, she had a cut down her face and she looked weak and helpless, it was completely terrifying, then she fainted." Philip dug through his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, he handed it to Charles, "She had this on her." Curiously, slightly forgetting the stench, I walked over and read the note from behind Charles' shoulder. It read:

_You know what we want and every day you don't give it to us the people you love will get hurt._

A vampire wanted a werewolf. Why though? Why would she want one of us? To just kill us, that seemed quite pointless. After we found the woman though, it would be fine.

"Where's Beatrice?" Charles asked, truly concerned.

"She's in your room, she fainted- she woke up though, but fell back asleep, so I carried her into your room." Philip looked at him with a ghost of a little smirk.

"Where's Bella?" Charles asked, looking around.

"She's talking to Edward in the backroom, Edwin was pretty crazy about the fact, but by the time he got here she had long left Beatrice at our doorstep." Philip told him, and then his voice got lower and if possible, even more concerned, "Charles, how did he find her? I hadn't seen Dad or any of the Camalens since we left; the ones who survived ran off through the tunnel system."

"We'll know when Beatrice wakes up." Charles told him. Philip nodded. I heard a door in the back open and the smell of the blood sucker got stronger, I backed into the door, hoping to get a break of fresh air, but was disappointed. Then I saw her-Bella Swan.

Edward and I stood in the backroom of Philip's house; I leaned against the wall, trying to not feel so completely frightened. That woman had been so calm and then she went and did that to Beatrice. I knew very little about Beatrice only what Philip had told me when we first met. That Beatrice and Charles had been in love when the Camalens had tried to kill Charles for being a werewolf. Master Roscoe, the head of the Werewolf Hunters and the Camalen family, and Rosac, Philip and Charles' father, had taken Charles into a cell underground and stabbed him in the heart, only to find that he could heal. Charles attacked his father and Roscoe, but accidently clawed his brother's face and Beatrice's arm in the process. Ashamed, Charles stopped and gave himself up to his father and the Camalens and had been imprisoned in a cell under the Camalen's mansion.

"Edward, I'm glad you're here, but Philip called his brother and he's probably coming now and he might lose it if he sees a vampire. He hasn't been…trained…that long." I told Edward. He smiled.

"I think I'll be fine Bella, I am not leaving. You see what happens when I leave you alone? Vampires come after you." Edward said to me.

"Well you'll have to leave me alone some time." I told him.

"We'll see about that." Edward said and smiled a dazzling smile. He paused and looked around the room, sniffing the air.

"They're here- damn they smell horrible." Edward said, leaning against the wall. He looked at the door as if seeing through it, frowned, and then looked at me.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

"He's here." Edward told me.

"Whose here?" I asked him, looking at the door as well.

"Black." he answered, I sense a bit of disgust in his voice. I gulped; I wasn't expecting him to come, even if the rest of the pack did.

"I don't want to see him." I told him, even if it was a lie. Edward had been the one to tell me Jacob imprinted, he knew how I felt. I realized that if I saw him again it would hurt even more than making believe he was never even real. If I saw him looking happy with Rebecca I would be torn apart. If I saw him at all then was forced to be separated from him again it would be like tearing open the wound over again. I would stay in Philip's backroom all night if I had to, I could not see him.

"You'll have to see him sooner or later." Edward said gently.

"No I don't." I told him, "I'm fine in here."

"Bella…I know you want to see him, and maybe it might do some good." Edward said softly.

"I don't want to see him." I declared, Edward raised his eyebrow in disagreement, "Alright, I do- goodness, you might as well be able to read my mind if you can tell what I'm thinking. What if she's with him, I can't handle that."

"She's not there." Edward told me, I knew that he'd know.

"Fine, but if I break down and cry it'll be entirely fault." I told him. I tried to kid about the whole situation with Edward, but that made it hurt even more. Edward stood beside me and I took a deep breath and opened the backroom door. Edward walked ahead of me, and then I walked out of the room and into the living room looking directly into the foyer. Then I saw him, standing there, staring at me- Jacob Black. Then a moment later, he collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

**A/N: These chapters will be short, I am pretty sure, because I am switching from Bella's POV and Jacob's POV. I hope you are liking the story so far, so I hope if you read this you will review my story and tell me how you think it's going and what you like or do not like so far. Thank you for reading, next chapter up soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, only my storyline. **

**A/n: Well, there's not much to say right now, except to please review at the end of reading and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter Five: When I dream **

_I heard three knocks at my door; I groaned and awoke as I heard thunder outside. It had to be Bella; perhaps she was frightened and wanted me to keep her safe. How I wished that were true. I got up and headed towards the door, moaning tiredly, and then opened it to reveal a frightened Bella in her pajamas. Despite it being dark and me being drowsy, I felt wide awake once I saw how she looked in her pajamas. I let her in, feeling unsure but not caring that I shouldn't have a girl in my room at night. I laid down in my bed and patted the mattress next to me. She removed her slippers and robes and climbed into bed with me, it was possibly the best feeling in the world having her lay so close to me. _

"Jacob wake up!" I heard someone yell faintly.

_What's wrong?" I asked gently, kneeling in front of her, she looked down._

_"Nothing." she said, not at all convincingly, I grabbed her chin softly and made her look into my eyes._

_"I know perfectly well that it's not nothing." I said, she looked into my eyes. _

_"Jacob…I want to be with you- I really do."She blurted out. I was shocked, but happy as can be._

_"Then be with me." I said, standing us up and wrapping my arms around her, she laid her head on my chest._

_"The other day…it's not like I didn't want to kiss you." she said. I pulled her on my lap, my head on top of Bella's. "I just- I just don't want to get hurt again." she closed her eyes. I held her closer._

_"I'll wait as long as you need." I whispered gently in her ear. "I'll never hurt you- I'd rather die than ever hurt you, Bella." I said, "And I don't care how long it takes for you to heal the wounds that HE left behind, I'll wait- I'm patient."_

"What's wrong with him? Why did he faint?" I heard her voice; I wanted to go to it.

_"It's beautiful." She whispered, sitting up and looking at the sunset. I grinned as I stared at her from the corner of my eye. _

_"Nothing compared to you." I whispered sweetly in her ear. _

_As the sun slowly went down, I looked at her. I was sitting up next to her, staring deeply into her eyes. She stared back into my eyes, her eyes shinned from the light of the setting sun. _

_"Bella." I whispered, placing a hand on her cheek. She gulped. Her face felt cold under my hand. _

_"Yes." she breathed. I leaned closer to her- she didn't pull back._

_"I love you Bella…" I said simply. Tears were welling up in her eyes. _

_"I love you too." she said. I was completely relieved. I held her closer. I closed my eyes for a second then opened them, to just make sure I was not dreaming. _

_"I really want to kiss you right now." I said softly. _

_"Then go ahead." she whispered back, and just barley after she completed her sentence, I touched my lips to her's. I felt fireworks go off in my head. My head was spinning, as she kissed me back, scooting as close as I could to her, before our bodies were nearly rubbing together as we deepened the kiss._

"Jacob, man, what's wrong? Someone call Sam." I heard Charles' worried voice. I felt as if I could finally open my eyes, so I did. I saw Philip, Charles, the bloodsucker, and her, hovered over me. I was lying flat on the foyer's cold, wooden floor. Had I just fainted?

"Damn Jacob, what's wrong with you?" Charles asked, lending his hand and pulling me up. I felt slightly dizzy still and wanted lie down. I turned from Charles, who was still ranting about all the possible things that could be wrong with me and ordering Philip to call Sam, and looked at Bella Swan, who had now moved back from me and was standing practically on Cullen.

Had what I dream actually happened? Or was it going to happen? Or was it just my imagination? I felt like I knew the answer, but I was no closer to realizing it than I had this morning. Hadn't Sam told me the dreams would stop? I loved Rebecca, so why was I dreaming I was kissing Bella Swan. I looked away from Bella Swan, feeling guilty since I was dating Rebecca. I had imprinted on Becca that was way more intimate then having fantasies about another girl right? Well, I guess Rebecca doesn't need to know, it's not that important…

"Jake, do you want some water?" Philip asked, and without my answer he ran off to the kitchen to get some.

"You okay?" Charles asked, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine." I told him, "Thank you." I took the cup of water from Philip. I wanted Bella Swan to talk, I don't know why but I just wanted her to speak to me.

"I should go." I heard her speak. I wanted her to speak again. Philip looked at her knowingly and nodded. "If anything happens please call or if you just want to talk." she told Philip this. I wished she'd tell me that. Philip agreed to her request and Bella Swan and the Bloodsucker walked towards the door. I had to do something to get her to notice me, anything, I wanted to be with her, I needed her .I walked towards her as she got closer to the door, her hand was on the door knob and she opened it. The Bloodsucker walked out the door first. This was my chance. I reached my hand out to touch her and- I stopped.

What was I about to do?

**A/n: I hope you are liking the story so far. Please, please review!! Next chapter up soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: (see chapter five) **

**A/n: Well, there's not much to say right now, except to please review at the end of reading and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter Six: Comforting**

Edward and I left the house and piled into my car. We drove all the way back to my house in complete silence and it wasn't until we parked in my driveway that I finally relaxed. I laid my forehead on the steering wheel and took a deep breath, letting the tears I had held fall onto my lap. I felt Edward watching me from the passenger seat. I felt foolish crying in front of him, but I didn't care. I would have already ran up to the house and thrown myself on my bed if not for the fact that my legs felt like jelly.

Edward placed his cold palm on my back, it felt nice. I stopped crying. I had to pull myself together. I thought I had been doing well enough with dealing with how I felt about Jacob, but as soon as I saw him all that went out the window.

"I'm sorry." I told Edward without looking up from gas petal, my head still resting on the steering wheel.

"You have no reason to be sorry." he told me, he stared off through the dashboard, "I don't know if I should tell you this, but I'm going to. When Jacob fainted I saw into his mind…" I looked up now. What had he seen? Was it of me? No, it couldn't be. Was it of Rebecca and that Edward was about to tell me the truth- that Jacob was completely over me and that I should move on?

"I saw you and him- together." he said slowly, "I think it was before he imprinted- I don't believe Black can see into the future…" I didn't know whether to be happy, sad or confused about it. Was this good or bad? Did I like this or not? Nothing would change. "I'm not trying to get your hopes up because Black has still imprinted and I don't believe there is a way to reverse that, but I thought you should know what I saw…" I stared off at my house through the window. I did not know what to think or feel or do. It meant nothing, it was just his thoughts after all, and I doubt he cared so why should I?

"I'm sorry." I repeated, "I'm acting so stupid…I should be over him by now."

"You love him…that takes a long time to get over…" Edward replied.

"Well, he said he loved me and he took no time getting over me." I told him.

"You don't honestly believe that he can control this…it's his nature to imprint…I know if he could control it he wouldn't be with that other girl." Edward said to me, "It's not his fault- or your fault…it's just the way things are." I looked away from him. I had been telling myself the same thing this whole time, but when I saw him I forgot it all.

"It's just everything that's been happening on top of everything with Jacob. Charlie is bound to be in danger because of those Vampire Elders, and if he gets hurt it'll be all my fault."

"Charlie won't get hurt, I promise you. Rosaline and Emmet are watching him. Just get that note out of your mind. What we have to worry about though is the fact that the Vampire Elders will be here soon in great numbers. They already tricked the Volturi, but I think if Carlisle goes down there we might get some of them to help us. It'll all be fine, Bella, there's nothing to worry about. All I need now is to keep you safe." Edward and I sat in silence, and I looked up at him. There were too many things on my mind right now. I opened the door and got out the car. Edward followed me to my door.

"Edward, I want to thank you for being here with me, even though…well you know…" I got out my key and unlocked the front door.

"You make me feel alive Bella, you're the only human I can really talk to- I should be thanking you." Edward said. He did not enter the house, but I gave him a hug and after reassuring me that he'd be watching the house for anyone suspicious I felt much more comfortable.

**A/n: Thank you for reading, next chapter up now. Thanks readers for your patience. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own or think I own Twilight. **

**A/n: Well, there's not much to say right now, except to please review at the end of reading and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter Seven: Beatrice's Tale**

Beatrice was in Charles' room, Philip was cooking some ham in the kitchen, Charles sat in his large, leather chair in the living room, and I was still in the foyer looking out the window. I felt like I was waiting for someone I did not know or didn't even expect to come. I felt odd and confused, like I was keeping secrets from myself.

I knew there was something wrong with me. These feelings I've been having could not be normal-even for someone like me. I felt like there was a battle raging inside me that I had no control over. I hated not being in control of myself. That was the worst part about being a werewolf. One moment of not being in control could cause people to get hurt. I hated having to feel that way.

There was a part of me who did not even know why I loved Rebecca. The other part told me that it didn't matter why, I just felt that way. Plus these dreams I have been having…they were the most confusing part. All were filled with the Bella Swan girl, dreams of kissing her and wanting her; but who was she? Did I know her? This was not how imprinting was supposed to be. I wasn't supposed to want anyone else but Rebecca, but I did- I wanted Bella.

"HEEEEEEEEELLLLLPPPP" I jumped around. A girl was screaming from upstairs- it was Beatrice. By the time I darted for the stairs Charles was opening the door to his room, where we had laid Beatrice down. I raced up the stairs, I heard Phillip behind me, much slower as he was human.

When I got to the Charles' room, Charles was already leaning over Beatrice with a damp wash cloth. She was lying down again and was breathing heavily. She looked horrible. I could tell that Charles cared about her though. Phillip had told me that they had been together before Charles got bitten. Beatrice's father and Charles and Philip's father had tried to kill Charles one night, but they couldn't- it was extremely difficult to kill a werewolf. Charles had accidently clawed Beatrice when she got in the way and now she had long, permanent scars running down the side of her arm. Philip also got a few scars from that night.

It was horrible how Charles and Philip's family could do that to them. Beatrice hadn't woken up fully to tell us anything so we were completely clueless about the vampire elders. I wanted to be patient, to let her rest, but I needed to know if we were in danger. All they wanted was a werewolf…but why? Why would a vampire want a werewolf? Possibly to kill, but why just one? And what for? Beatrice needs to wake up fast before I go crazy with all these questions in my head.

"Chaz…" I heard Beatrice moan. The room went silent. Charles leaned in closer to her, his free hand grabbing her's gently.

"Beatrice, I'm here- you're safe." I heard him whisper to her. Beatrice opened her eyes. Her breathing was returning to normal.

"They…they…hurt me, Charles…" she was talking slowly and as if she had a lump in her throat, "A woman…she….she…." I saw tears running from her eyes. Charles tried to comfort her.

"You don't have to talk about it Beatrice…please, rest." Charles told her. I actually wanted to know what the vampire woman did. I needed to know what we were up against. If these vampire elders were really creating an army and they wanted a werewolf, they needed to be stopped. The whole pack would need to fight against them, but we need to know what we were fighting against first.

"No…you must know. They can control the minds of us…they made me think things- horrible, horrible things…" she had a bit of an accent I noticed, but I listened closely, "They made me imagine pain and I wanted it all to end…I had told them that what they were doing was not right. That you- you Charles- were not bad, but they kept saying that your kind needed to be destroyed. They all were so…horrible…" she went silent. All I got out of it was that the vampires had the same sort of mind things that they Cullens had. The reading the future, mind reading, controlling emotions- all bad if able to be used by bad people. I needed Beatrice to say more. Like how many were there? How powerful were they? I needed to pass this information to Sam.

"Beatrice, please, do not use up your strength-rest." Charles told her, kissing her hand softly. I could tell he really loved her still. I hope she did too. The pain in Charles' eyes as he looked at her like this was truly saddening.

"Charles…" she whispered, "Master Roscoe…they were going to kill him, but he made a deal with them…now…now…all hope is lost…" she moved her right arm towards Charles. I could see the scars Charles had made a long time ago still there. Charles looked ashamed and hurt. He held her arm and kissed the scars.

"Tell me, love, tell me who hurt you." Charles whispered to her urgently.

"They did…the….the…vampires." she went into a fit of coughs, and then fell back onto the mattress. "Master Roscoe…the rest of my family…your father…all of them, they are working for them. It's part of their plan. When I…refused you help them, they gave me to them- the…the vampires. And they used me, caused horrible things…then…I-I don't remember much else…" she closed her eyes and Charles looked up at Philip and I.

That is what I needed to know. The werewolf hunters who kidnapped me what seemed like a long time ago were working with the vampires we were now trying to capture. This would be much harder than I thought.

Charles stood up and the three of us walked out of the room together. Charles silently closed the door behind us and the three of us walked downstairs. My mind was buzzing with what Beatrice had just said, and for the first time I was afraid of what might happen.

"You know what this means…?" Philip said quietly, looking terrified, "Those vampires and their army plus the Camalens are working together to try and take over. Bella told me that the vampires' are battling amongst each other for feeding territory. It makes sense, they know there are werewolves here and they're going to use the Camalens to kill them so that the vampires have nothing to worry about-no enemies."

"But they don't know how to kill us." Charles said, "I'd be dead years ago if they knew how to kill us."

"It's been months since we've last seen them…it's possible they could have figured it out."

"I think they have figured it out…" I finally said. My mind was buzzing with all the possibilities, "That's why they needed a werewolf, that's why they came to your house in the first place. The Camalens think they know how to kill werewolves but they need to try it out. There's so many of them and so few of us they know that we would just want to keep away from them. But what they don't know is that the moment that they step on our land we will have to kill them all. That doesn't stop the numbers though. There were six of us in our pack, Sam, Paul, Embry, Quill, Charles and I against about ten or more Camalens and wolf hunters and however many were in the army for the vampires. We needed help and we needed it fast. "

"We have to come up with a plan. If we don't hand over a werewolf they said our loved ones will get hurt every day we don't." Charles said. I thought of Rebecca, my dad, and I knew Charles was thinking of Philip and how close he had come to getting hurt today.

"We have to go to Sam. He'll know what to do." I told Charles. Then I turned to Phillip, "Phil you stay here with Beatrice, keep your phone on you and lock all the doors. We won't be gone long. If Beatrice wakes up see if she knows anything else." Philip nodded and Charles looked at him, a bit worried. "I don't think they'll be coming back today." I reassured him. Charles nodded and then the two of us left the house to go to Sam's.

**A/n: Thank you for reading this chapter. Please remember to review, It helps a lot. Next Chapter up as soon as possible! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: (see chapter seven) **

**A/n: Well, there's not much to say right now, except to please review at the end of reading and tell me what you think. **

**Chapter Eight: Tick Tock **

I woke up the next worry feeling a lot more fresh and relaxed. I knew I had stuff to worry about but I would just wait until later to deal with all that. I was trying to keep my mind blank of everything, it was easier that way.

When I woke up and got dressed Charlie was in the living room with Billy Black. That's when my day went downhill. I had nothing against Billy, but I still did not want to see him. Even Charlie had seemed weird about hanging out with Billy after he thought Jacob dumped me, but I guessed he missed his best friend so who was I to protest. I knew I just didn't want to see Billy because he reminded me of Jacob, and I felt a little awkward being around him because both of us knew what really had happened, Charlie did not.

"Good morning Bella." Charlie greeted. I was hoping they hadn't noticed me enter.

"Oh, Good morning- Hello Billy…" I said awkwardly. I knew Billy felt that way too.

"Are you off somewhere?" Charlie asked me. I wanted to just hang around, but I guess that was out of the question now.

"Yeah…I'm…going to- Edward's house…right now." I walked out of the living room, grabbed my car keys from the key bowl and out the door. I wasn't expecting to go to Edward's today, but I guess he'd be fine with it.

Realizing that I left my cell phone in my room, but not wanting to go back in the house to get it, I hoped that Edward would be home and not mind that I was coming over unexpectedly- he never usually did. So I drove all the way to Edward's house and parked my red pick-up truck next to Edward's silver Volvo and got out of the car. As soon as I stood on the cement, I saw Edward open the door and arrive two feet in front of me before I was even out of the car. He looked serious.

"Bella, quickly- inside." I got out of my car and followed Edward inside his house, where he quickly closed the door.

"Edward, is there something wrong?" I then realized that all the Cullens were standing there in the foyer. They all looked concerned and had serious expressions matching Edward's. "Edward- what…?"

"They have Alice…" Edward said. It took me a moment to comprehend, and then an icy cold shiver ran down my spine. "She went hunting last night- close by- and didn't come back…" Edward looked down; he looked like he was in pain. "This morning we found this note." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper, a lot like the one that I found on Beatrice. I took it from Edward and read it.

_Tick Tock _

"Carlisle spoke to Aro, the head of the Volturi last night. Aro was angry about how the Vampire Elders got out of their hold. Aro told him that there were thirty-two newborns plus the three Vampire Elders, the man and the two women. The Volturi said they will speak to us soon about gathering troops, but for now we have to expect the worst. There are only six of us against all of those vampires…we need help."

"Well…what are you expecting to do? Who can help you other than the Volturi…?" I asked them. They had Alice. We needed to help her? What scared me the most was that Alice could see into the future and still got captured. These vampires must be much more skilled than I thought.

All the Cullens looked at each other, all a bit awkwardly. Edward then turned to me. I still didn't understand what was going on. Edward looked down again then looked back up at me.

"I know this may be hard for you to think right now, but…we need help from Black and his pack…" Edward said slowly. I felt the world stop. I didn't know what to think or do or say. It seems like that's been happening a lot lately. Alice was in danger, I knew that much. But to ask Jacob for help- I don't know if I could do that. "Bella, I know how you feel- but this is Alice we're talking about, I just need your help to talk to the pack leader, we don't even have to speak to Black if you don't want to." I felt very selfish thinking that I didn't care how low we were in numbers- I did not want help from him nor his pack.

"I know…I understand…but will they even help- they're not very understanding of you all." I told them.

"We believe they will. Edward told us about the Beatrice woman who got hurt because of the vampires, so we believe that they may put aside their differences with us and help us fight a common enemy." Carlisle told me. I knew Charles would be up for it, I knew he was in love with Beatrice- or that is what Philip had told me. If Charles fought the rest were bound to follow.

"We can't go on their land unless they give us permission." Edward said, "That's why we need you to deliver the message. If there was any other way-"

"No Edward." I interrupted, "I'm alright. This is Alice we're talking about. I can put aside my feeling for Jacob if it will help save her."

"I just hope she's alright." Esme said sadly, burying her head in Carlisle's shoulder.

"I'm sure she is." Carlisle said to comfort her, "Alice is strong, but we have to hurry if we're going to put a stop to this." Carlisle then looked at me. I nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, we must get ready. With no Alice here it will be much harder to figure out what those vampires are up to, but I believe we can do it. Jasper here knows enough about newborns that we may have a bit of an advantage- if the wolves join us that is." Carlisle said. I just nodded again. After that everyone spread out around the large house, leaving Edward and I alone.

Edward looked at me as if he was waiting for me to scream or cry or something. I did none of these. I had to stay strong- for Alice's sake. I looked Edward right in his golden eyes. He looked apologetic.

"Bella- I'm sorry…I know what this is probably doing to you." Edward said, moving closer to me.

"Edward- I'm perfectly fine. Besides…you said I'd only have to talk to Sam- I was in the same room with him yesterday and I was perfectly alright…" I then remembered the hysterical crying I did in the car on the way back home from seeing Jacob and I hoped Edward forgot about that- the look he gave me suggested that he didn't. "I'll be fine…" I reassured him again. In truth, I was just trying to reassure myself. I knew where Sam's house was after meeting Emily, Sam's fiancée, so it would not be that hard to get in, give Sam the information, then get out.

"I'll be right there with you- wheree the border divides their land and our land, Bella." Edward told me. I nodded for the third time, not knowing what to say. "We should go now then, we mustn't waste anymore time." I nodded once more. Edward led me back to his silver Volvo and I got into the passenger's seat. When I told Charlie that I was going to Edward's this morning I wasn't expecting to have to make a deal with a pack of werewolves, potentially see the guy who broke my heart to try and get them to fight in a battle against an army of newborns and old vampires, trying to protect Alice from getting hurt, while trying to endure the fact that I felt a white hot burn in the bit of my stomach.

I really have to stop keeping the truth from Charlie.

**A/n: Thank you for reading this chapter. Please make sure you review and tell me what you thought. Thanks everyone for reading the Sunset series. I'm enjoying writing it all. Next Chapter up as soon as possible. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Own Twilight I do not (Yoda voice) **

**A/n: Well, there's not much to say right now, except to please review at the end of reading and tell me what you think. This chappy is dedicated to the movie The Notebook which I was watching as I wrote this chapter. **

**Chapter Nine: Splitting**

_"Just go to your pack now, Jacob; just leave me alone for right now." Bella said. _

_"Bella please, I'm sorry- I didn't mean what I said- I didn't mean to make your cry- Please Bella, just open the door." I begged. "Bella- I'm so sorry- I didn't mean it, It didn't come out right. I know I'm not perfect, not like you think Cullen is- but I will try my best to be as close to it as possible, and I never want to hurt you, so I won't bring it up again, Bella- I promise- please don't cry." she buried her face in my chest, and I held her tightly, my face buried in her hair, rocking her gently._

_"Don't ever say I don't love you, Jake, just…don't…" she told me softly, muffled, into my shirt. I kissed her on the top of her head._

_"I'm in love with you Bella Swan, I always have and I __always will__." I told her._

Then I woke up.

I was in my bed and was sweating feverishly. I sat up in my soaking bed and looked around my room. The sun was shining through my window and I had a blazing headache. It happened again…the dreams. I had to get rid of them before Rebecca found out. She was very touchy about these types of things. I got dressed and headed downstairs to find dad sitting in front of the television reading the newspaper.

"Dad, I need to go to Sam's." I told dad. Dad looked up in concern.

"Is there something wrong Jacob?" Dad asked me, sitting up in his chair and putting down the newspaper.

"Well…Sam said the dreams would stop…but I had one last night and yesterday- I even think I passed out because of one…and they're all of Bella Swan." I told him. Dad observed me for a moment then nodded his head.

"Go on, son, I'll have breakfast for you when you return." Dad told me. I thanked him then left the house. I decided to walk to Sam's house, just to take my time and think about things. I was about to change into my wolf form, but decided against it when I remembered the rest of the pack would be listening to my thoughts as well. The walk was long, but I needed to get a few things straight before I asked Sam for help. My dad used to tell me, when I had a problem, to list the things I do know about the problem, then list the things I don't know- then work on finding the answer to each little question you had about the problem to figure out how to solve it.

What I knew was that I had many dreams so far about Bella Swan. I knew that Bella and I barely knew each other- I believe and that when I entered in a room with her I passed out. I knew that there was something strange about her and that her boyfriend or whatever was a vampire. I knew that these dreams were giving me an unneeded distraction and that I should be focused on trying to take down the vampire elders and werewolf hunters.

What I didn't know was why Bella was in these weird dreams of mine's. I didn't know why I fainted when I saw her in person. I don't know why this all started on the last full moon. I don't know why I feel like I need Bella Swan and don't care about Rebecca. I don't know why I even love Rebecca. I don't know why I feel like my chest is splitting apart. I don't know why I keep forgetting things. I don't know why all of this is happening to me.

Now, I must find the answers to these questions. Easier said than done.

"Jacob?" I noticed that I had walked right to Sam's house without even noticing. Sam was in the garden, shirtless, with Emily; both were covered in dirt and had a shovel. One weird thing I knew about Sam was that when he needed to do some deep thinking he would garden. I suddenly felt rude for interrupting.

"Sam, sorry to come so early but I had another dream." I told him. Sam stood up and dusted the dirt off his pants and handed his shovel to Emily.

"I'll be right back darling." he told her. She nodded.

Sam walked me into the house and poured us both some coffee. He handed me a cup and then took a sip out of his own.

"How many have there been?" he asked me.

"Three or Four, and once I passed out in the middle of the day and had one." I answered.

"And they've all been about-"

"That Swan girl…she's friends with Phillip, Charles' brother, and she's friends with the Cullen leeches." I said. Sam nodded then took another sip of his coffee then put it back on his table.

"Do you ever feel strange? Not whole?" Sam asked me, staring at me intensely.

"All the time now, my chest feels…weird." I could only use that word to explain it.

"I believe we should just wait it out- I have no answer to why this may be happening, but maybe your mind is trying to tell your heart something…or…the other way around…." Sam said.

_Knock _

_ Knock _

_ Knock_

"Come in." Sam called. Emily walked into the room.

"There's someone here." she told us, but looked at Sam as if trying to tell him something secret through their eyes.

"Who?" Sam asked. Emily cleared her throat.

"Bella Swan."

**A/n: Thank you for reading so far. Please make sure to review. Next chapter up as soon as possible. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :( see chapter nine) **

**A/n: Well, there's not much to say right now, except to please review at the end of reading and tell me what you think. This chappy is dedicated to the movie **_**The Notebook**_** because I was watching it while I was typing this chapter. **

**Chapter Ten: Help**

Do you know that feeling of knowing something bad is about to happen and then when it happens it feels like it hurts even more than it would have if you hadn't known. Well that is how I felt walking into Sam and Emily's house. When I saw Jacob yesterday it was unexpected and I think I handled it as best as I could. However, today I voluntarily went to Sam's house knowing that there could be a chance of Jacob being here, and I was right. He stood right in front of me with a distant expression on his face. I didn't know what to do or say as Emily left the room and went into the kitchen. I wanted Sam to speak first- just not Jacob. I don't think I could take his voice right now.

"Bella, what do we owe this…visit?" Sam said, stepping closer to me and blocking my view of Jacob- I was glad.

"I am here for the Cullens." I told them bluntly, letting them know that I would not be here unless I had to. "They need your help…" I saw Jacob move from behind Sam, he took a coffee cup into his hands and was shaking as he poured it in his mouth.

"What do the Cullens need _our_ help with?" Sam asked. I took a deep breath and tried to get my thoughts together.

"Well…as you all probably know- there is an army of vampires heading this way and as Charles has probably told you they want a werewolf." I explained.

"Yes, I am aware of this." Sam said, "As you are probably aware of the werewolf hunters that have joined forces with them." No I do not know that, thank you very much.

"I didn't know about that…" I said.

"Yes, well, we figure the reason why the vampires want a werewolf is to try out their latest killing techniques- and we can't have that."

"Alice was taken by one of them- Edward's sister- we need your help." I told them straightforward. Sam looked a tad bit taken back, but it didn't seem like he was blowing off the idea so soon.

"The physic one?" he asked. I nodded in response. "What do you think Jacob?" he turned to him- I wish he didn't. I accidently looked at him and it ruined everything. It ruined me trying to be strong. It ruined me not caring about Jacob. It ruined all I had tried to build when our eyes met. "Jacob?" Sam asked again. Jacob blinked rapidly, not taking his eyes off me, then after a moment he closed his eyes and turned to Sam.

"I'm sorry, I zoned out- what was the question?" he asked. It took all my strength not to just run from the room crying. But I kept a straight face and let Sam repeat the question. "Oh-well this is your decision, but I believe that if we are looking to fight the werewolf hunters and vampires then we need all the help we can get."

"Yes I agree." Sam said, then he turned to me, "Bella, tell your Cullens we will put away the treaty this once because of a common enemy attacking our lands. But after this is over we will go back to how it was. We will help them only because they have attacked our family." I expected he was talking about Beatrice and what she meant to Charles. I nodded and quickly left.

I nearly ran all the way to the place Edward was waiting for me on the other side of the border. When I saw him standing next to his silver Volvo I felt a tad bit calmer, but not enough for me to stop running. I ran into Edwards arm and he quickly wrapped his around me as I cried into his chest. Seeing Jacob and hearing him speak made it so hard for me to even stand. Edward petted my hair and rested his head on top of mine.

"They said yes." I managed to get out of my mouth. Edward held me higher and walked us to the car. He opened the passenger side door for me then got into the driver's side a moment later. We drove all the way back to his house and when we arrived he sat with me in his drive way.

"Edward…I'm sorry…" I told him, "Every time I see him it seems like…like I'm too sensitive…like I should be over him by now but I can't…it hurts, being so close to him and not being able to…hold him or kiss him…" I laid my head against the passenger side window. Edward grabbed my hand and held it between his cold ones.

"I know the feeling…" he said. I turned my head and looked into his hazel eyes- I was hurting him.

"Edward…I'm sorry…you know I am, but…I can't…" I told him, scooting over and laying my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and put his arm around me.

"I know, Bella, but I'm here for you no matter what." he told me. I looked up at him and nuzzled into his shoulders.

"We'll find Alice." I reassured him, "And we'll get those vampires and werewolf hunters." Edward sat up and I was pushed back into my seat. "What's-"

"Werewolf hunters?" Edward asked. I just now remembered I hadn't told him about that.

"Oh…Sam believes that the people who kidnapped….um…Jacob and I are now working with-or for- the vampires…" I told him, "And Sam said that they think that they need a werewolf to test out another method they have of killing them…"

"That changes things…" Edward said.

"For better or for worse?" I asked.

"…worse…that means even more of them we'll have to fight…" he said.

"You'll have to fight…" I said. I just realized that Edward would have to battle some deranged newborns.

"Yes…I need to find you a safe place to keep you while this happens." he told me, "But it seems all of will have to fight."

"I can stay at your house…I don't wanna be near Charlie…in case." I told him.

"I have no one to protect you…" he said angrily, "If they all come at once we'll be overwhelmed and I can't stay behind to protect you." he rested his head on the steering wheel. I put my hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"I'll be fine Edward." I reassured him, "They won't know I'm at your house-they don't even want me, they want a werewolf." Edward looked up from the steering wheel to me. He nodded. "I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about…"

"I'll be okay. If the werewolves are on our side- maybe we do have a chance of winning this thing." Edward said, "Plus if the Volturi come…" he didn't finish because Carlisle arrived in front of the car. Edward stared at him for a moment and I knew he was reading Carlisle's mind. A worried expression appeared on Edward's face, and then he turned to me.

"They're here." he told me, "In Forks."

**A/n: Thanks for reading, please review. Next chapter up soon. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes I've made. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**A/n: Well, there's not much to say right now, except to please review at the end of reading and tell me what you think. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far. It keeps me going to know that people are actually reading and enjoying it. All the reviews I have gotten from the Sunset Trilogy have been very kind, thoughtful, and flattering. Since the end of the story is approaching I would like to take this time to just say how very thankful and appreciative I am of all those who read my stories and I hope you enjoy the rest of them. And to the reviewer who was wondering, yes, I am really 15. Thanks again and on with the story. **

**Chapter Eleven: Life's a Beach**

Sam knew that something was wrong with me, but he didn't do anything to help me. I wasn't sure he even knew how to end the dreams or anything, but I couldn't take the fact that it felt like he was hiding something from me. I was in the same room as her today and I felt odd again. I dazed out of the world it felt like and I couldn't control the part of me that felt like she was more than an acquaintance to me.

"Honey bunny, what's wrong?" Rebecca asked, lying on her stomach on top of my bed. I was staring out my window and into the woods. I sensed something weird coming towards us, but I couldn't identify what it was- my mind was too crowded. I turned to Rebecca and saw that she had an irritated expression on her face. "What's your problem now?" she asked, crossing her arms. I went back to face the window.

"Nothing." I lied. I heard the squeaking of the bed as she got off of it and walked toward me. She wrapped her arms around. It didn't feel right-her arms around me. What was wrong with me? Why was I feeling this way?

"Come on baby." she said into my ear, her head resting on my shoulder. I didn't answer her, but kept my eyes plastered on the trees outside. I sensed a storm coming, hopefully that was all that was coming. I didn't know when or where we would have to fight the werewolf hunters and vampires, but I knew it would be soon. "Are you keeping things from me?" she asked. Yes, I was, but I couldn't say that. I shook my head, not trusting my voice. She kissed my bare shoulder and rubbed her hands down my chest. I should want her, shouldn't I? But it was different suddenly- like I wanted someone else. No, that was impossible. I imprinted! I do not love anyone else but Rebecca!

I turned around to face Rebecca and she continued to rub her hands down my chest.

"I'm going to have to go soon, Becca, okay?" I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Werewolf stuff." I told her simply. She slipped her hands into my short pockets.

"You know when I said I wanted to wait until we were married?" she said, backing me into the window. "I lied." she smiled wickedly. "If we're telling the truth here, I _have_ actually done it once before." That was a shocker. The abstinent girl had sex already. I racked my brain for something to say, but all I could remember was that dream I had a while ago of Bella and I.

"I have to go." I said, walking away from her. She followed me out my room.

"Wait, where are you going?" Rebecca called after me. Dad had left already to go to a friend's house to watch a game. Well that's what we told him, we didn't want anyone in any of the pack member's house's until we had the vampires and werewolf hunters. I did not answer Rebecca because I did not even know where I was going. Sam told me to go home and get some rest, but that ended up not happening when Rebecca came over to 'talk'. "Jacob Black, answer me!" I didn't want to talk to her, but I didn't know why. What was wrong with me? I am supposed to be in love with her! I stopped right in front of the front door and turned around to face her.

"I'm going to the beach, okay?" I told her, "But I don't want you to come. I want to be alone." She looked hurt then angry.

"You know what Jacob…this isn't working out." she said, crossing her arms, "I mean, I throw myself at you and you want to be alone at the beach- what are you gay? C'mon stop your little pity me act and treat me how I should be treated. Just because you impawed or whatever you did doesn't mean I'm going to take this crap from you." she pushed me, quite unsuccessfully, and opened the door. "You'll be crawling back to me before the day is through." she walked out and slammed the door. I didn't know how to feel, my mind told me to feel sad, but my heart didn't care at all really.

I waited a moment then left the house as well and began my walk to the beach. It was getting darker, perhaps because of the storm, perhaps because of the sunset- I did not even know what time it was. When I arrived at the beach I sat down on the sand, far from the water. I felt calm here, listening to the sound of the waves. I began growing tired, I hadn't slept much lately. I felt horribly tired and I could not help falling into unconsciousness.

_Ring_

_ Ring_

_ Ring_

Sam put down his cell phone and looked around the room. Charles, Quil, Embry, Paul and Jared were huddled around their pack leader. Worried expressions were imprinted on their faces as Sam put down the phone.

"Where is he?" Embry asked, "Do you think he's in wolf form, Sam?" Sam looked out the window, the sky was darkening. Sam looked at Quil and Embry.

"I want you two to go check his house, I told him to rest- it's possible he's asleep and doesn't hear the phone." the two nodded and left.

"Carlisle Cullen said the vampires are already here." Charles said, "Do you think it's safe to let them go on their own. I think we should all stick together."

"They'll be fine." Paul said, leaning against the wall calmly.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Sam answered the phone quickly.

"Hello." Sam answered.

"Sam. They're nearing your land, we're coming- prepare."

**A/n: Thanks for reading so far. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes I've made. Please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: (see chapter ten)**

**A/n: Well, there's not much to say right now, except to please review at the end of reading and tell me what you think. **

**Chapter Twelve: We Meet Again**

"Bella, stay here, okay." Edward told me. I was in Alice's room, the most closed off room in the house.

"Where else would I go?" I asked him, sitting on Alice and Jasper's bed. I missed Alice and I hoped with all my heart that they brought her home safely.

"I know…I just need to keep you safe." he said, looking down at me. I stood up off the bed and wrapped my arms around him.

"Stay Safe." I told him. I looked up at him and he smiled and held me tightly for a moment. The door opened and I released Edward. Rosalie walked in, her expression quite expressionless.

"Carlisle said we have to leave now- they're coming." she said, then walked out. Edward looked at me for a moment, and then kissed the top of my head. His cold lips felt good.

"I hope this ends soon." he told me, then let me go.

"Go get 'em." I said with a smile. He smiled his dazzling smile then left the room, closing the door behind him. I heard a door close less than a moment later then everything was silent. I sat back down on Alice and Jasper's bed and got out my phone. Like always I was hidden away to be safe while Edward went out to fight someone.

I truly hoped that everyone on our side got back safely. Carlisle said that the Volturi would send some of their people over to try and take in the elders again, but I believe they are better off dead. I looked out the window and could see nothing but blackness, except for some trees waving in the breeze, I'm starting to think there would be a storm coming, but I was never good at predicting such things.

_Creek_

I looked around, about to ask if anyone heard that. I knew I was alone in the house but I knew I heard the sound coming from downstairs. Maybe I should just sneak out my room and go see. No, Edward told me not to leave the room. Well, what's the difference, I'm just going to poke my head out the door and see if I hear anything. Perhaps it is just my imagination.

I got off the bed and went towards the door.

_Creek _

I heard it again. I grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened it- I was thankful that it did not squeak. I poked my head out the door and looked around the hallway- nothing. I slowly crept out of the room and into the hallway, looking over the landing to see the door. It was close; I don't know why I expected it not to be. I walked down the stairs slowly and peeked into the living room- nothing.

_Creek_

It was coming from the kitchen. I was about to pull out my cell phone and call Edward, but I was pretty much certain that he either a) didn't have his cell on him or b) was too busy fighting an army of vampires to pick up the phone. I walked slowly into the next room and stopped at the doorway leading into the kitchen. I nervously entered it and my heart stopped, and then began to race quickly.

The fat man turned around, a kitchen knife in his hand and a piece of pie in the other. A thick bandage covered the left side of his neck and as soon as I saw him I pictured the thick whip he had in his hand the last time I saw him. He smirked a disgusting smirk and bit into the piece of pumpkin pie.

"'ello beautiful." he said smirking, "'member me?" he chuckled and bit into the pie again. I probably should have run, and I was just about to, until I saw a silver briefcase by his feet and I knew what it held. When I was kidnapped by the werewolf hunters I remembered the electric ropes that was sent out and was held in a briefcase just like that. I began to back away towards the door, when the fat man looked at me and put down his pie. "There's nowhere to run." he said, walking towards me, "Your 'ittle vampire buddies are a bit preoccupied at the moment, and 'our 'ittle cub friends are probably long gone." he chuckled again. "Now, come with me, and we'll make sure you don't get into any trouble." he walked towards me and I backed away. "Aw, come on beautiful. Why are you backin' away? Is it my neck? Your 'ittle boyfriend was the one who did it? Huh, remember that? Your fuckin' beastie friend mutilated me- lucky I'm alive though, isn't it?" I backed up every time he got closer.

"Why are you here?" I finally spoke, trying to buy myself sometime to do god know what.

"Well, we work for some…powerful…people now and they talked about you- the old woman did. Said you talked back, you were defiant, tried to protect the 'ittle beasties. I knew who she was talking about so I jumped at the chance to come…pick you up…now how this all ends up is up to you. I can either take you by force or you can come willingly." he looked me up and down, and then licked his lips. I fought the erge to barf.

"He's coming." I lied, "He'll know who took me and he'll just finish you off." I don't know why I said that. Edward kept me here because he thought I'd be safe, well I guess there is no place safe when it comes to these people.

"Well, according to the information that I got about twenty seconds before you came down- all the werewolves are fighting…and loosing." he smirked at my expression, he knew I was lying.

"Now…if you don't mind- I think it's time we go." he said, walking towards me again. He put down the knife and I ran.

I ran out the kitchen and into the living room, darting for the door. There was a crackling sound and then I feel onto the wood floor. I felt like I jabbed my finger into an electric outlet while soaking wet but ten times worse. I felt myself shaking but I could not control it. Then it stopped, but I was still shaking. I felt myself getting dizzy, and then everything went black.

**A/n: Thanks for reading, please review. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight not **

**A/n: Well, there's not much to say right now, except to please review at the end of reading and tell me what you think. **

**Chapter Thirteen: Remembering**

_"I love you." I whispered, kissing her neck again, lifting her leg up and letting her wrap it around my body. She moaned slightly, in reply. I kissed down her chest, until I came to clothing, moving in a pattern. _

_"You're really good at this." she smiled; I looked at her and smiled,_

_"Really?" I asked, "I thought I was doing something wrong…" she smiled and shook her head,_

_"No- you're doing perfectly." she replied, sliding her hands under my shirt. I grinned, and then took off my shirt. She smiled then kissed me gently on the lips,_

_"It's my turn to take something off now, isn't it?" she suggested, and I smiled against her lips._

_"If you want…" I answered, pulling away an inch to see if she was actually going to do it. She looked nervous, but she lifted the see-throughish nightgown that was barley even covering the matching lace bra and panties. I smiled, in a slightly corny way, which made her giggle. She kissed me again, our tongues dancing with each others as I felt her body. She let a moan escape from her lips as my hands got a bit lower. _

I felt sand underneath me and water on my face.

"_Once, I've kissed you once I don't think I could ever stop." I said, leaning away for a second smiling, she smiled back, and wrapped her arms around me, straddling on my lap._

_"Then don't stop." she said, kissing me. I kissed her back, my arms automatically enclosing around her. We were wrapped in a tight embrace, lost in our own little passionate world, when I heard a door slam downstairs, and three people talking loudly, partly shouting- one of them was Dad._

_I stopped, pulling back and turning my head towards the door._

_"Can't even have five minutes." I complained to myself. She tightened her hold around me, as she noticed I was about to get up. I looked at her, grinning apologetically,_

_"I should go see what Embry and Quil are arguing about with my dad." I said._

_"No- don't go again." she said, slightly moaned, kissing me on the neck. She kissed me rubbing her hands down my chest. "Just stay here- they'll leave eventually won't they?" she asked, but it sounded more like she was stating a fact. She kissed me on the lips then down to my jaw bone. I closed my eyes, and she went up to kiss me on the lips again. I kissed her back, laying her back on the bed hovering over her, kissing her intensely. I smiled against her mouth and continued kissing her._

_"You're really distracting." I said, softly, barley parting from her mouth. She smiled as I kissed her again, rubbing her leg. "Let's go somewhere quiet, away from people- I want to be alone with you." I said, kissing down her neck. She nodded, letting me kiss her._

_"Where?" she asked, closing her eyes, as I kissed her down her neck towards her chest._

_"Anywhere we can be alone." I replied, pulling her closer and turned us over, laying her on my chest, so she was on top of me. She leaned up, sitting on me, one leg on either side of me, hands on his chest._

"Bella…"

_Bella was tied up and in the back of a familiar van. A large man was driving and crackling like a psychopath. She shifted slightly in the back of the van, groaning slightly. Where was she? What happened to her? _

"Bella."

_I was in a hospital; I carried flowers and a box of chocolates. I was off to see Bella. She was in a coma and I was horribly worried. I entered the elevator and pressed the floor number._

"_Excuse me, hold the elevator please!" I stuck my hand out and the elevator door opened. Rebecca ran in, out of breath, holding a clip board and wearing a name tag. She looked at me and I looked at her. But this time…I felt nothing at all. _

_You love Rebecca, you imprinted on her._

_No you don't, you are in love with Bella Swan. _

_Rebecca is your soul mate._

_Bella is your true love._

_Rebecca is who fate chose for you._

_Bella is who you chose and who you really love._

_Listen to me, the werewolf gene will be passed if you are with Rebecca_

_You will never be truly happy if you aren't with Bella._

_Rebecca is your everything. _

_You've been brainwashed this whole time- it's not true love. _

_There's no such thing as true love_

_Bella is your true love_

_You love Rebecca_

_You love Rebecca_

_You love Rebecca_

"No I don't!"

I woke up. I was on the beach. The waves were crashing onto the shore. The clouds overhead were colliding and swirling brilliantly like a stormy grey ocean. I felt very odd, but a completely fantastic type of odd. I felt like I wasn't splitting anymore and my mind didn't feel so confused. I remembered everything- everything that had happened to me. I remember how I felt about Bella and it felt extraordinary. I needed to find her, where was she?

_A giant mansion._

I closed my eyes trying to enter my mind better.

_A fat man and Bella were walking down an empty, dead lawn._

I opened my eyes. She was being taken to the Camalen house. Or was she? I'm not able to see where people are unless they're in my pack. But I felt so sure that she was in danger. Wait the pack! The vampires and werewolf hunters! I shifted into werewolf form and I saw them all. Vampires and men were everywhere. I saw Paul covered in blood- not his own. I knew I should join the fight, but I couldn't. Bella wasn't safe and I knew she where she was. She was with a man and going back to the Camalen mansion- there was no way that could be good.

I got up off the sand and looked around; it was darker than it would be in a storm- the sun had gone down. Why hadn't the pack come looking for me? I had to go and help them. I shifted back into human form. I was naked and I collapsed onto the sand. I felt weak but I didn't know why.

A scream.

I heard it as if it was distant but it was very clear and I knew whose scream it was. It was Bella. What were they doing to her? Do I abandon my pack- my family- my brothers to save the woman I love? Standing here on the beach as a storm approached, completely naked, was not helping me at all.

Edward.

He would leave his family to go save Bella. But he was probably fighting like I should be. This was Bella though, I couldn't leave her. And just like that I shifted back into wolf form and darted towards the way of the mansion that I knew all too well.

**A/n: Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes I made. Next Chapter up soon. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: (see chapter thirteen) **

**A/n: Well, there's not much to say right now, except to please review at the end of reading and tell me what you think. Also I put a rather suckish Sunrise trailer up on YouTube© under my username BriannaWazHere13-check it out **** Thanks for the reviews over the last chapter, I liked the enthusiasm because I loved writing the last chapter because, to be honest, I was sick of Rebecca and needed some Jake/Bella loving. On with the story.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Calm **

I was thrown into a dark, dirty and wet cell. I screamed in pain, I was pretty sure my leg was bleeding. The fat man laughed and I heard him lock the chain on the outside. I sat down on the disgusting, cement floor and curled myself into a ball. No one knew I was here and I doubt they would in time. I didn't know how many Camalens were actually here, but if it wasn't for something bad I don't know why I was here.

"Bella?" I jumped up and backed further into the darkness.

"Who is that?" I commanded, frightened. I saw a figure in the darkness but I couldn't tell who it was. The voice was familiar though.

"Bella, it's me, Alice." I looked around, trying to find her again. I was ecstatic despite my current situation. I felt a cold hand touch me and I nearly jumped.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, I felt around trying to hug her, but I felt blind in this darkness.

"I can't believe they took you." I heard Alice whisper, "Those disgusting…humans."

"Who took you? Surely you could have outrun the werewolf hunters." I told her, not sure which direction to look at.

"No, this big man took me- one of the Elders I expect." She told me. "These cells are impossible to break through- I've tried many times-there's no way out."Hearing that was not comforting. If Alice couldn't escape there was no way I would be able to.

"Alice, what do you think they're going to do with us after the battle is over?" I asked her. The long silence was not comforting and I knew it could not be good. Alice did not just _think_ she _knew_ what was going to happen to us.

"Edward will come- don't worry." Alice told me, but by her tone I could tell that Edward had not decided he was going to come, because he did not know I was even here. However, even if he did know could he come? How would he even know where this place was- I certainly don't. It was somewhere off the beaten track, could a vampire find us?

"Bella." I heard Alice speak again, in a worried voice, "There's something else…" I turned to the direction I heard her voice and wished beyond anything that I could see. "I haven't hunted in over a week, Bella…and…your leg…" I felt the stinging pain on cue and I knew now I was definitely bleeding. This was not good.

"Alice…just…stay calm…and…don't…"

"Suck your blood…?" Alice interrupted with a tone of being ashamed.

"Yes." I said quietly. I could feel Alice's eyes on me and suddenly I felt uncomfortable. They had done this on purpose- they were going to wait until Alice attacked me.

"Bella…I'm so sorry…" I heard her say; her voice was more distant now. I knew she was backing away from me.

"Alice…it'll be fine…Edward will come…don't worry." but I was worrying. Edward was fighting off the vampire elders and the werewolf hunters and he had no clue probably that I was gone.

"Bella…this is too much, I can't take it anymore." I heard her say, ashamed. I backed away from her voice; maybe it would be best if I stayed as far away from her as possible.

"Alice, just stay calm." I told her.

I heard a satisfying laugh from outside the cell.

"Everythin' all right in there?" I heard the fat man speak. "You know, Bella- is it? I can let you out, but the only available room is mine." he laughed again.

"Alice…" I whispered. I couldn't put her through this. Perhaps if I left I would have a better chance of escaping and getting help for Alice.

"I'll do it- just…get me out of here." I said, I turned towards the figure in the darkness that was Alice. "Alice, I'm doing this for you- I'll get help." I whispered this to her so that the fat man couldn't hear me. She didn't answer me, but I took that as an okay. I heard the cell door creak open.

"If the vampire tries to make a move she will be killed." The fat man yelled into the dark cell. I walked towards the dim light at the opening of the cell and then looked back, now that I was in the light I could see Alice's face, she looked scared and ashamed and I knew this was the only way for the both of us to be okay. The fat man grinned then closed the heavy, metal door.

I stood in the dim, cold and damp hallway and waited for the fat man to lead the way while I tried to concoct a plan that might help Alice and me.

"I knew you'd warm up to be." the fat man said as he led me up stairs and into the house. I recognize the large entrance room that had a large chandelier over it. I still saw shards of glass on the hardwood floor from when it shattered.

"I hate you- if you believe that's warming up to you." I said. The fat man wrapped his sausage fingers around my shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. I scooted away from him and crossed my arms, "If Alice wasn't a vampire- and if you all hadn't been starving her, then I would not be here. You and your family disgust me."

"Really? _I_ disgust _you_?" he said with a laugh, "You are the one consorting with devil beasts!" I didn't look at him, even though he was looking at me. "Filthy things…" he concluded and we continued to walk through the entrance hall towards the grand staircase.

"Obviously you don't know them like I did." I told him, "They would never hurt anyone unless they threatened their family." I continued to not look at him and my arms were still crossed tightly. I would not give this man the satisfaction of making me feel scared.

"Did?" the fat man said, his eyes were on me again.

"Um…do…know them like I do…I misspoke…sue me." I looked at him and tried to make an angry face to hide my worry. I knew why I was here now. They wanted a werewolf so they thought the easiest way to get one was to get me and have Jacob come after me. Little did they know that Jacob was the last person to come after me.

"Here we are." the fat man opened a wooden door and displayed the bedroom to me. Damnit, I was supposed to be thinking of a plan to get out of here- okay, here's a plan. There's only one of him and there's only one of me, I had to save Alice who was in a basement cell in which I did not have the key to. I was trapped in a bedroom with a disgusting fat man who also had a weapon. There _was_ no freaking plan.

"You know…I've haven't been with a woman in a while." he said, looking me up and down as I backed into a window.

A window! I turned around and looked through it- we were at least three floors up…damnit…

"I wonder why that is." I tried to stall. That was a plan- to stall until someone came to the rescue. Again, here I was- damsel in distress like always. Perhaps it was time to be a part of my own rescue now.

"Well, there's not a whole bunch of people around. I isn't actually a Camalen though- I just work for Master Rosac." he smiled a yellow toothy smile, "Beatrice though- she was the last one I was with. When she refused to help the vampires they captured her and held her in the cell downstairs. She's a struggler though- are you?" Disgusting son of a bitch. I felt frightened and could not move. All I could think about was that horrible man and what he could be capable of. "No…I think you'll like It." and with a last horrible grin he moved towards me.

**A/n: And I know you all hate me so no need to add that to your comments. Please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter up really soon. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Who said I owned Twilight? And who has seen Eclipse because I sadly cannot see it until this weekend. **

**A/n: Well, there's not much to say right now, except to please review at the end of reading and tell me what you think. Also I put a rather suckish Sunrise trailer up on YouTube© under my username BriannaWazHere13-check it out **** On with the story. **

**Chapter Fifteen: Blood**

I saw the mansion in the distance and as I approached it I heard a scream. I ran faster- as fast as I could in wolf form. I felt exhausted, worst then I ever had in wolf form. I burst through the front door and scanned the house. Everything was quiet. I shifted back into human form and tried to remember this place. I felt my memories returning but I was grasping onto them. They were reappearing slowly and I was struggling to remember everything at once.

"Bella…where are you?" I said to myself. I ran up the large staircase and looked down the hallway of many doors.

"Getofme!" I heard from inside one of the doors. It was Bella, and she was in trouble. I ran towards the door at the end of the hallway and banged opened the door to see a terrible sight.

The fat man who I recognized all too well was on top of Bella who was fallen back onto a large bed. Bella's shirt was torn and her shoes were off. The fat man jumped when I opened the door.

"You!" he cried. I was angry. I began to feel dizzy from it. Then with a scream I could not control, I burst out of my skin and charged at the fat man, throwing him off of Bella and digging my claws into his flesh.

His screams of pain and shock did not help. It only made me even angrier.

"Jacob!" I heard Bella's sweet voice, but it did nothing. I continued to thrash and slash at the man. Blood was everywhere and in the back of my head something told me to stop.

"Jacob, please!" I heard Bella cry. I could not stop; I couldn't dare look at the horrible man whose blood was soaked in my fur. "Jacob." it was a whisper now, begging. Then a cold hand touched my back. I felt calmer. I turned my head and my eyes found her's- Bella's.

Just like that, I felt myself return to human form. I was naked and laying in a pool of blood. Bella had stepped back and I was ashamed. I had murdered a man and Bella looked at me in a way I never wanted her to look at me.

"Bella." I whispered standing up. As I stood up she backed away. I heard her heart beat quicken.

"How…how did you know I was here…?" she asked, her voice shaking. Her chest was heaving up and down.

"Instinct." I told her. She kept looking down at the fat man, who I could not bear to look at. "Bella…"

"We need to get Alice." she interrupted, not looking at me. Bella walked towards the door.

I looked down at my indecent attire and felt the need to go back into wolf form, but I did not want the feeling of not being in control anymore.

"She's in the basement cell." Bella spoke again. Her voice was comforting to me, even if she was scared of me and what I could do.

"The…the key…he-the man…probably…has it…" My voice was trembling and I fought the erge to look down at the man who I just murdered like a beast. Bella looked at me, the fear leaving her eyes and replaced with pity.

"Jacob…" she spoke softly, as if as sudden noise would send me off the edge. "…thank you…" Tears were building up in her eyes and she looked down. I turned around and looked down at the man I just killed…over killed. I wrinkled my nose in horror and bent down, reaching into the pockets of the man and removing a ring of keys. I stood up and turned to Bella. I saw her blush and look away from me.

"Erm…we should…try and find you some clothes…" Bella said, embarrassed. I felt my cheeks heat up more than usual at her remark, but the fact that she actually looked made me a bit pleased.

Bella walked quickly out of the room and I followed her. She ran down the staircase and took a left away from the front door. I began to recall the way we were going and I remembered the heavy metal cell I was trapped in.

We walked down the cement staircase and appeared in a dim hallway.

"Alice!" Bella yelled- quite loudly, I might add, "Can you hear me!" There was no reply, "We're coming in!" Bella turned to me and nodded towards the bloody keys I was holding. I stuck the largest key in the giant, metal lock and turned it. It clicked and I pushed the large metal door open to reveal a room of complete darkness.  
"Alice…" Bella called into the pitch black room.

"Bella…oh my god…what's the awful smell." I heard the vampire's voice. I crossed my arms in irritation.

"It's just Jacob." Bella called to her, looking relieved. Alice appeared in the doorway, looking at me with a mix of appreciation and annoyance.

"Oh…" she said, looking at me as if she didn't know how to react, "Well…" she looked down then turned to Bella, "Does he not own any pants?" Bella smiled- it was a beautiful sight.

"We need to go help everyone." Bella told Alice. She nodded.

"I'm going to go ahead…are you okay…?" Alice asked; she glanced over at me and the drying blood that covered my naked body.

"I'll be fine." Bella told her. And just like that Alice ran off in the blink of an eye. Bella rubbed her arm uncomfortably.

"Are you cold?" I asked her. I wanted to touch her- more than anything.

"No- I'm fine." she said, and I tried to hide my disappointment.

"Um…we need to get you somewhere safe." I told her.

"Well…Edward's place is out of the question." she said a bit irritated.

"How about my house?" I said quickly, "No one is there- we moved all the pack members family out of the houses and the vampires and hunters probably think you're here anyway and…well, you know, I'll keep you safe…" she looked at me nervously and unsure but nodded.

"Don't you want to go and fight?" she asked me. I did not want to go and fight- I knew my pack could handle it, plus the Cullens were all there and those vampire rulers were there as well. All I wanted to do was make sure Bella was safe- that's all I cared about.

"They'll be fine." I told her. She looked at me in confusion then nodded. My heart began to race. I looked down at myself.

"Maybe I should…clean off before we go anywhere." I said. She nodded and I thought I saw a hint of a smile.

**A/n: Thank you for reading. Please review and sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes I made. Next Chapter up soon. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: (see chapter fifteen) **

**A/n: Well, there's not much to say right now, except to please review at the end of reading and tell me what you think. Also I put a rather suckish Sunrise trailer up on YouTube© under my username BriannaWazHere13-check it out****. **

**Chapter Sixteen: Sunrise**

I was immensely confused but I didn't mind so much. Jacob had not spoken to me since he imprinted and now he wanted to keep me safe at his home. It was weird and I wished I didn't like it, but I did. Jacob and I searched the large house until we came across a bathroom; Jacob went inside and washed up while I went around the rooms looking for some pants.

I found a few pairs that look like they might fit in the third room I searched and I grabbed them quickly and went back to the bathroom. Jacob was still inside, but I didn't hear the water running. I knocked on the door softly.

"Um- Jacob, I found some clothes." I said. A moment passed and the door opened. Jacob stood there, slightly damp and a towel covering the area that a moment ago stood out bare, but what I noticed most of all was that his eyes were red. He was looking at me, and he reached for his clothes. "Jacob…are you okay?" I asked him quietly. He looked at me and took a deep breath- then shook his head. "What's wrong?" I asked gently, wanting to get closer to him, but not wanting to be rejected.

"I-I…killed him…" he breathed, "I have never really…not like that…I was…I was so angry." tears were dropping from his eyes and tracing down his cheek. "I saw him and I saw you and…I could not bear to think what he was…" he began to breathe heavily, his face scrunched up in anger and I stepped back- knowing what had happened to Emily when Sam got angry. He watched me as I backed away and his breathing became normal again, but he looked ashamed. "I-I…feel horrible, Bella…I ripped him to shreds and could not stop. I have no control over myself and…" he closed his eyes.

"Jacob." I walked closer to him, "You saved me from that horrible man, you were- you were always my knight in shining armor, you know?" I felt the hole in my heart burning again. I wish this weren't happening because tomorrow everything would be how it was yesterday- he would be back with Rebecca and I would be alone wishing he were still here with me. "Maybe you should get dressed now and we should leave soon." I cleared my throat and handed Jacob a pair of pants, "I'll keep the other pairs in case you have to…well…you know…go into wolf form again…" he nodded and took the pants.

"I'll just be a second." he closed the door and I heard him shuffling around to but the pants on. I closed my eyes trying to calm myself. Jacob was only acting friendly because he was vulnerable and I was the only person here. That made sense I guess. After tonight- or this morning, I lost track- he would go back to his life and I would go back to mine.

Jacob opened the door and stepped out, throwing the towel on the floor.

"Let's go." he said and I followed him downstairs and out the front door. We looked around and found the black van that I was taken here in. Jacob led the way towards it with me following behind him. I couldn't help but admire the way his body looked. Faint scars placed carelessly on his strong back and rippling muscles all the way down. Ugh.

Jacob opened the passage side door for me and I got in, closing the door myself and making an effort to only look out my window. Jacob got into the seat next to me and took out the ring of keys from the dead fat man. He started in the engine and began driving away from the horrible mansion that I hope I would never have to see again.

It was completely silent and I continued to stare out of my window. I kept feeling Jacob's eyes on me and I had to fight the urge to look back. Why was he acting so different- so much like the Jacob I loved? It was easier to not want to be near him and hate him when he wasn't acting like himself. But he was acting…or beginning to act like the Jacob I knew and loved.

"Bella…I know how you must feel about what happened- I know your scared." I heard him say. To be honest the near rape experience hadn't stuck with me as hard as Jacob bursting through the door and savagely killing the man.

"I'm fine." I said simply. I didn't want him to know what was really hurting me was him. I wish he would just ignore me like he usually did when we were in the same room together.

"Are you sure?" he continued to press, "You look a bit pale." I was always usually quite pale, but added on the extra stress and worry right now- of course I'd be pale.

"Probably from hanging around vampires so much." I joked. I don't know why I was joking. Besides that wasn't funny at all.

Jacob chuckled a bit, but that was it.

"Yeah, well…" he said, making a left turn. I couldn't tell if the sky was getting darker or lighter. I could see the sun low in the sky, making the whole sky look pink and orange. It reminded me of when Jacob and I were on the beach and watched the sunset- the first time we kissed. I kept silent the whole ride; I was beginning to feel very sleepy and had to fight the urge to fall asleep.

In the distance I saw Jacob's house and his home-made barn and for some reason I felt much more comfortable and relaxed. As if my body knew that I was safe or something. I closed my eyes for a moment and uncontrollably fell asleep.

I awoke when the car stopped. I didn't open my eyes completely, just enough to know we were in front of Jacob's house. I heard the car door open and close and then my door opened. I felt Jacob's presence and then felt him gently grab my around the shoulders and slid me out of the car. I felt myself falling even further into sleep. I felt him put his other arm under the back of my knees and carry me out of the car.

This wasn't right, something weird was going on.

"Let go of me!" I struggled out of his arms until I fell onto the hard ground. I looked up at Jacob and his confused expression.

"What the hell is wrong?" he asked, bending down trying to help me up. I ignored him and stood up on my own.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked, "What's wrong with _you_?"

"What?" he was playing stupid obviously. He knew he was doing this to me.

"You know what?" I said, feeling angry, "Ever since you imprinted you've been ignoring me and making me feel like crap! Your stupid Becca has too! She told me to fuck off and leave you alone and now when I'm forced to be around you, you treat me like this! I mean what the hell! Stop caring about me!" I walked away. I don't know what I was doing or what I was so angry about, but I was angry nonetheless.

I continued to walk in no general direction and I knew Jacob was following me. Why was he following me! Why the hell can't he just leave me to sulk on my own! I continued to walk and walk, waiting for him to stop and leave me alone. But I continued to hear him walking behind me, a distance away, but still there. I began to feel a change in the ground and I noticed I had walked all the way to the beach. The water was rippling beautifully and the sun was just beginning to rise. I stopped walking. I was tired and I didn't want to go into the forest.

I turned and faced Jacob, who was only about ten feet away. He stopped when I turned around.

"What are you doing?" I asked, a bit calmer now.

"Following you…" he said simply.

"Well, I can see that, but why?" I asked. I might as well get a straightforward answer out of him before he left off the Becca's.

"Because I need to keep you safe." he said. Damn him, why must he do this to me.

"Why?" I asked, getting frustrated, "You're in love with Rebecca, I know that okay, I've been trying to deal with that- but you coming here and being with me…it's making it harder…"

"I don't love Rebecca."

"You know it's very hard to get over someone when they keep popping up- wait…what…?" I stared at him, dumbstruck. He walked closer, filling the empty space between us.

"I don't love her." he repeated, "I don't think I ever really had…" His hand went up to my cheek and he caressed it. "I feel like I've been under a spell this whole time, but just a few hours ago I broke through it…and now all I can think about is you…" I looked into his eyes, he was serious.

"Jacob…" I whispered.

"Bella I'm deeply and irrevocably in love with you." he interrupted. I didn't want to believe it, in case it was a dream or just temporary. But the way he looked down at me made me want to melt into his arms and stay there forever.

"I love you." I told him. As the sun rose behind us Jacob leaned his head down and kissed me full on the mouth and I responded quickly, kissing him back.

**A/n: Thanks for reading. Please review. Next chapter up as soon as possible. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: (see chapter fifteen) **

**A/n: Well, there's not much to say right now, except to please review at the end of reading and tell me what you think. Since the end of the Sunset Trilogy is nearing I would like to thank all the people who read the story as it is being worked on all those who have favorite it and made me a favorite author. Thank you a lot readers. As most know I'm not fond of doing sex scenes and I'm not very good at them either, but I felt like the story kinda needed it so if you don't want to read don't read, but if you do go on ahead. Also it will be a lot more descriptive than the one in Sunset because- well it's written in a boy's point of view. Mature content warning! Now on with the story.**

**Chapter Seventeen: Forgetting **

I don't know how we ended up at my house so quickly, but we did and it didn't seem like our lips parted in that short time. I kicked open my front door and carried Bella into my house. She stumbled slightly in the door way and I led her to the couch. She backed into it and fell on top of the cushions; I got on top of her. I felt like all the feelings of love and lust I didn't know I had, came rushing out now. Everything that my body held in because I imprinted was released and I couldn't control it.

"Jake." she moaned. It was possibly the sexiest sound I had ever heard and I wanted her to do it again. I began kissing down to her neck as she tilted her head back and wrapped her right leg around me. She began tugging at the rim of my jeans and moving her leg up and down my back in a very erotic way. She then wrapped her arms around my neck and hoisted herself up on top of me, straddling my lap as we continued to kiss. I grabbed the rim of her shirt and lifted it off her, revealing a black lace bra underneath. I began kissing her neck and shoulders as she began to grind softly against my lap.

"Bella, I love you." I told her again, kissing her neck again. She scooted closer to me, if that was even possible, and got up on her knees. I kissed down her stomach and wrapped my arm around her hips.

_"When is Billy coming?" she asked, tracing her finger along my chest. I mumbled "who cares". I smiled, and slid her bra strap down as far as I could, without moving my arm, which was pretty far. She looked me in the eyes- and suddenly everything felt very serious. She leaned up and kissed me, grabbing my hand gently in her's, and leaning it behind her and placing it on her bottom, allowing me access to touch her there too, since I seemed kind of unknown about where I thought I was allowed to touch her. I felt a bit nervous now, for some reason- so she led me. She kissed me gently on the mouth, sliding on top of me. She smiled at me, as she unbuckled my belt, after a moment- I kicked them off quickly and swiftly, pulling her into my arms and flipping us over, suddenly. A small shout in surprise left her lips, then a giggle. I kissed her, fully and passionately as if this was the last day I was ever to see her again._

_She closed her eyes, and shivered warmly at my touch. She pulled closer to me, her chest on mine and pulled us both up so that we were both on our knees on the soft bed. She wrapped her arms around my neck; I played with the clasp on her bra. She closed her eyes and I planted small kisses all over her body. I wanted nothing but her now- nothing else mattered, I knew what I wanted, and I was more than sure she wanted it too._

_"Jacob you can do whatever you want- I'm not stopping you…" she whispered in my ear. After a moment of hesitation, I unclipped her bra, and let it fall off her, and then I threw it onto the floor. I gulped and she opened her eyes._

_"I can't do this…" I said, but I knew my face said different, "I mean- I want to, damn…I really want to…- but I don't know if I'll be able to…control, myself. If I get too excited I'll- you know…go all wolfy on ya." I said, laying her down flat on the bed. "I really want to- but- well Sam- he had transformed, and he was close to his girlfriend…and well- she's not so good now…well, her face- it's-…he never forgave himself…and I wouldn't forgive myself I ever hurt you…" I said, sounding extremely worried, she stared at me sadly, and pulled me closer to her, kissing me all over my tight, muscular body. She sat on my lap, one leg on either side of me. I wrapped my arms around her,_

_"You won't hurt me." she said, factually, kissing me on the lips- I kissed her back, growling slightly inside her mouth. She closed her eyes as I moved down and began kissing another bare part of her body, preferably in the chest area. Her eyes shot open as I licked her, and she moaned._

_"I think I should stop." I mumbled kissing up her neck to her jaw bone. She moaned slightly, as we fell back onto the bed, I growl slightly again- but it wasn't a mean growl, so she didn't stop me._

_"No-don't stop." she whispered, as I pressed my body to her's. I held her tightly to me, as we kissed passionately and lustfully. I pulled off my boxers, or ripped them off- I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing; and leaned into her, kissing her neck._

_"I love you, Bella." I whispered, holding her tightly, she wrapped her arms around my neck and closed her eyes,_

_"I love you too." she moaned. And in a few seconds I gently pulled off her panties, kissing her softly; then we did it._

"Jacob…Jacob!" I blinked rapidly and came back. Bella was still on my lap, looking down at me nervously. "Are you okay?"She asked, placing a hand on my forehead. "You feel hot…wait- of course you are." she got off my lap- I didn't want that. I shook my head, trying to get the dizzy feeling to stop. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me. She stared at me, unsure.

"Bella, there's no where I'd rather be and nothing I'd rather do then be right here, right now- with you." I told her. She smiled and I stood up and grabbed her hand. She stood up in front of me and I kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed me back and wrapped her arms around me.

"Let's go upstairs." she whispered in my ear as she began kissing me on the neck. The two of us nearly ran up to my bedroom. I opened the door and Bella walked in and I closed the door after we were both inside. I was pushed against the door as Bella ran up to me and grabbed me tightly. I grabbed her tightly and picked her up and threw her gently on top of my bed. She slipped off her jeans and laid there in her underwear.

"I love you." I said repeated for what felt like the hundredth time in a half an hour, but she smiled still.

"I love you too Jacob." she said softly, sitting up on her elbows and looking at me. I walked to my bed towards her and got over top of her and began to kiss her. We flipped over so that she was on top of me, my head rested on my pillow and her straddling me half naked and kissing me better than I ever had been kissed before. I placed my hands on her bottom and squeezed it, she smiled against my lips. I was trying to remember what else she liked from my little daydream.

I rubbed my finger up and down her spine and played with the rim of her panties- she seemed to like that a lot.

"Jacob." Bella whispered. I groaned in response, feeling the blood rushing downward and not trusting myself to speak. "You're not going to forget again…are you?" I knew by her tone she was genuinely concerned- almost scared. I pressed her tightly against me and held her close. To be honest I did not know how to answer, because for awhile now I would remember things, but forget. It wasn't like how it was now though.

"I don't want to ever forget you." I told her truthfully, "I never want to forget how much I'm in love with you." She kissed me on the lips once then got up off of me. "What's wrong?" I asked slowly, not being able to help myself from admiring how beautiful she looked right now- but sad.

She faced the window and spoke.

"I don't know if I can do this." she said. I got up off my bed and walked over to her by the window. I hugged her from behind and placed my head on top of her's. "I'm sorry Jacob." she continued, "It's just…" she turned around and faced me, her eyes filled with tears, "What if you forget again…what if this is only temporary…what if this is the last time we can ever really be together?" Tears fell down her eyes and it broke my heart. I was hurting her by being here.

"Bella, I'm sorry." I said, I grabbed her tighter and kissed her on the cheek. "If this is my last night with you- I want it to be my last night ever." she rested her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around me.

"No, Jacob." she told me, "Don't talk like that." I placed my head on top of her's and breathed in her scent.

"I'm serious Bella." I told her, "I don't want to live without you."

"You won't know if you forget me…us." she said. It was true, but I did not want to think about that.

"Let's just…not think about that anymore…" I let her go and walked away from her. "It's hard for me, you know." I told her, "To be with you and wonder when or if it'll end." I felt sick to my stomach even thinking about it. Bella walked up to me and placed her cold hand on my cheek- it felt good. I looked down at her; her eyes were clouded with tears. "I want you, Bella. I need you- right now." Bella stood up on her tippy toes and kissed me full on the mouth. I picked her up and spun her. She backed us up into the bed and she fell on top of it. I got on top of her and continued to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I rubbed my hand over her covered breast.

"I want you too." Bella whispered when I began kissing her neck. I rolled us around so that she was lying on top of me. I reached my hands behind her and unclipped her bra. It gently fell off her exposing her perky breasts. She slid down off my lap and to my calves and began unbuttoning my pants. I kicked then off my pants, exposing my hard member. Bella then slipped off her panties then got back on top of me. I grabbed her tightly and laid her down on the bed and got on top of her. She looked at me and smiled, wrapped her arms around my neck again. Her lips met mine and I went inside her.

I t seemed as though the world was melting around me. Her soft moans were calming to me as was her soft touch. I wasn't very experienced at doing this- she had been my first, but she did not let me on that she was not enjoying it.

"Jacob." she moaned, causing shivers to go down my body. She bent her head back in pleasure, moving her hands to my shoulders and gently digging her fingernails into my shoulders.

The day went on and we stayed together in my room. I knew that even if the world around us was crumbling with all the violence and vampires and werewolf hunters, here in this room, with her, I felt calm and safe.

"I love you." Bella said, closing her eyes and pulling the covers over her and resting her head on my chest.

"I love you too, Bella." I told her, and kissed her forehead. Bella wrapped her arm around my stomach and yawned softly.

"Will everyone hate me for not coming to the fight?" I asked, feeling worried about how my pack will react.

"Don't worry…you saved me and Alice." she told me, "I'm sleepy." I smiled and rubbed her cheek with my thumb.

"Then rest." I told her. I watched her as she slowly drifted off to sleep and wished beyond anything that I would never forget this.

**A/n: Okay, thanks for reading/ not reading. Please review. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Next chapter up soon. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**A/n: Well, there's not much to say right now, except to please review at the end of reading and tell me what you think. Since the end of the Sunset Trilogy is nearing I would like to thank all the people who read the story as it is being worked on all those who have favorite it and made me a favorite author. Thank you a lot readers. **

**Chapter Eighteen: For Better and for Worst**

Several weeks pasted and Jacob and I spent nearly every moment together. I was glad that he didn't go back to his old, imprinted self, but I couldn't help but worry that at some moment he might. Alice had told everyone what had happened and Jacob's pack didn't give him a hard time. The Volturi captured the Vampire Elder's army of children…well, the ones that weren't as aggressive and not destroyed. The werewolf hunters who had survived had disappeared. And everything felt like it was slowly going back to normal.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked me. His arm was wrapped around my shoulders as we watched a movie on the flat screen at my house. I noticed that I had quite a vacant expression on my face.

"I'm alright." I told him, "I just feel a little sick." he gave me a sad face and gave me a side hug and kissed me on the forehead.

"Shall we check your temperature?" he asked, giving me a small smile. I rested my head on his shoulder and shook my head.

"I'm fine." I told him, snuggling close to his body and absorbing his warmth.

"Are you sure?" he pressed.

"Jake…I'll be right back." I told him, feeling sick to my stomach. I ran to the bathroom and went over the toilet. Let's just say, it wasn't pretty.

"Bella?" Jacob knocked on the door of the bathroom.

I groaned in pain and locked the door. I did not want him to see me like this.

"I'm fine. Just go." I told him, but I knew he didn't.

After about a half an hour hovered over the toilet and about ten minutes of brushing my teeth, I left the bathroom. Jacob sat on the couch looking at the television, but when I entered the room he looked up then got up off the couch.

"Bella, what happened?" he asked, he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Nothing," I told him, "It's probably just something I ate."

Jacob sat back down on the couch and I laid down with my head on his lap. He gently played with my hair and rubbed my arm. I was not alright though, I felt odd, but I didn't want to tell him. I wanted to go to the hospital or something, but I felt like I was overreacting. It _was_ probably just something I ate. What had I eaten today? Cheerios and a slice of pizza was all I ate. Maybe I'm lactose intolerant as of today.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Jacob sang off-key, "I love you, I love you, I love you." I smiled and grabbed his hand and kissed it. He smiled down at me. "From your beautiful brown eyes to you tiny little toes." he leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. "Do you feel better?" he asked. I didn't, my stomach was hurting and I felt quite dizzy.

"I'm fine." I lied and he smiled.

"I'm sorry Bells, but Sam said that he wanted me back by nine to patrol."he told me. I sat up- probably the worst thing I could have done. The room was spinning and I felt nauseous.

"Um, okay." I said as he stood up and headed towards the door. I needed to go to the doctor, but I didn't want to worry Jake.

"I'll talk to you later tonight." he told me, and then brought me into a hug.

"Alright." I told him; "I'll be waiting." he smiled and pecked me on the lips, then left the house.

I stood there at the door, watching him get into his car and drive off. I was weighing the options of going to the hospital or not. On one hand Charlie would find out and pester me with questions and whatnot, on the other hand I could have something bad happening to me. As if on cue, I ran to the bathroom again and threw up.

"Hello Edward." I spoke into the phone, "Is your dad there?" This was probably the best situation for me right now, for me to go to the Cullen's and seek help from Dr. Cullen. I was glad Edward had taken the whole me and Jacob thing alright. He told me that he didn't care who I was with- as long as I was happy, and that Jacob was in his good books for his pack helping him and his family in the fight, even if he wasn't in his.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked urgently.

"Nothing," I said feeling sick again, "I just feel a bit sick and would like it if Carlisle looked at me."

"Alright…" he said, unsure, "We'll be right over."

"Are you sure?" I asked, "I can come over there."

"No," Edward insisted, "We'll get there faster."

"Okay, thank you." I told him and hung up.

Exactly two minutes later I heard the doorbell ring. I walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Carlisle and Edward standing in the doorway.

"Bella, how are you?" Carlisle asked, walking inside my house. Carlisle's extraordinarily handsome figure looked quite weird in my dull, slightly messy living room.

"I feel really sick; I've thrown up twice in the past half hour." That's attractive, "I don't know if it's anything I ate though, I mean I haven't eaten anything unusual." Carlisle nodded and lead me over to the couch, Edward followed.

"Alright, just lay down and we'll try and see the problem." I did as I was told and watched Carlisle pull out a stethoscope and blood pressure cuff and wrapped it around my arm. He pressed the button and I felt the cuff get tighter and tighter, until finally it deflated.

"Blood pressure's a bit high." Carlisle said, more to himself then me. He put the stethoscope in his ears and placed the cold metal part under my shirt and on my chest, "Hmm…take a deep breath…" I took a deep breath and he moved the metal part a bit to the left, "Another." I did it again, suddenly noticing my heart beat, "And one more." I took a large breath, and then relax. Carlisle pulled the stethoscope out and rolled it up and put it back in his medical bag. "Edward, would you mind stepping out for a moment so I can talk to Bella." Edward looked at me, then at Carlisle then nodded and left the house. Whether he could still hear I wasn't sure, but Carlisle was making me nervous.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"Has today been the first day you began feeling like this?" Carlisle asked.

"It's been slowly getting worse for about a week." I told him.

"Any dizziness?"

"Yes."

"You said you threw up twice today. Any other times recently?" he asked

"Last night." I told him.

"Have there been any changes in your menstrual cycle?" he asked, sounding a lot like a professional doctor suddenly.

"I mean…I'm a bit late I guess, but…" I didn't understand what he was playing at.

"Have you been engaged in sexual intercourse?" he asked. Holy crap! What was I supposed to say? Yes. No, that would be very awkward seeing as it wasn't with his son. Wait goodness. I felt my cheeks get extremely hot and I knew that he knew.

"I-I m-mean it's been…erm…several…weeks….um…I mean…" I shuddered but he nodded and did not judge- as far as I could tell.

"Was it protected? Do you take birth control?" No and no.

"Um…no…" I felt quite ashamed. Why hadn't we used protection? I guess it was just the heat of the moment and I didn't think about it. Carlisle looked at me and placed a cold hand on top of mine.

"Bella, this may be hard to think about and of course I'm not positive, but there could be a chance you are pregnant." before I could freak out or speak he continued, "I would like it if you could come in tomorrow and get a sonogram. Bella calm down, it'll all be fine." I had taken this time to sit up and begin to freak out.

"Fine? Are you kidding me?" I stood up off the couch, "I can't be pregnant, I mean, I'm only nineteen- What would Charlie say?" Carlisle stood up and I felt tears erupt from my eyes.

"Bella, it is nothing for certain- it's just symptoms, please calm down." Carlisle hugged me tightly and it was strangely comforting. I nodded and rested my head on his chest. "It'll all be okay." he repeated.

The next day I woke up early and got dressed. The nervousness and scared feeling I had was indescribable. Charlie bid me a goodbye to go to work, not even knowing what I was going through at this minute.

Last night Jacob had called like he said, but I told him nothing. It was best not to worry him about anything unless it was true. I got into my car and drove to the Forks Hospital that I remembered from when I was in a coma. This place held a lot of good memories. I walked through the door and went to the elevator and pressed the third button.

"Wait- can you told the elevator!" I held my hand out and the doors opened up. Rebecca walked inside and pressed the fourth button and watched the doors closed. I hoped that she wouldn't look at me, so I tried my best to be invisible. However, regretfully, she turned her head and saw me. A mix of anger and disgust filled her face and she crossed her arms.

"Bella is it?" she asked, as if she did not remember.

"Yes. You're Rachel right?"

"Rebecca." she glared, "So, I hear you're back with Jacob." Yes, and I'm possibly having a baby with him.

"You heard right." I said. Perhaps I was coming across having an attitude, but I didn't care, she was too.

"Well, good for you." she said, but I knew she didn't mean it, "Just wait though, he'll start ignoring you in a few weeks." she pretending to write something on the clipboard she was holding.

"Well, even though I wholeheartedly doubt that, but thanks for the concern." I smiled at her, but I knew it came across as fake.

_Ding_

The elevator door opened and I made my way to get off.

"Well, bye Rachel." I got off the elevator and stood there as Rachel glared from me from inside.

"It's Rebecca." she said. I smiled another fake smile.

"Yeah- I really don't give a crap." And with a small wave I walked towards the reception table to the old, kind looking nurse who was waiting.

"Hello. I'm Bella Swan. I have an appointment with Dr. Cullen." I told her. She smiled and typed a bit on her computer.

"Okay darling, he'll be out in a minute- just take a seat." she said with a kind smile. I smiled back and thanked her then sat in one of the plastic chairs. I waited nervously and watched the surrounding door, waiting for Carlisle to come out of one.

Finally, after what felt like a century and a half he walked out of a door on the far left and walked towards me.

"Hello Bella." he said professionally, "Right through here." he led me into one of the doors on the right and closed the door.

It was very dim and there was a screen and a table against the left side of the wall.

"Alright, are you ready?" No.

"Sure."

I got into my car, feeling like a nervous wreck. I began driving and when I was about halfway to my house I turned around and headed towards La Push. I felt like crying, blowing a tantrum- anything, but I felt emotionless on the outside. Like a robot or something.

I stopped in front of Jacob's house hoping that he wasn't home. What would everyone think? Jacob was seventeen, I was nineteen- wasn't this illegal or something? Well, not really, Jacob would be eighteen soon…I had no freaking clue.

I felt like I was about to faint, throw up or cry as I walked towards Jacob's house and knocked on the door. Please don't be there. Please don't be there. Please don't be there.

Jacob answered the door. He was shirtless and looked happy. For now. What was I doing? I wasn't cut out to do this. Maybe I could leave then come back as if it never happened. No. I couldn't be away from him that long. What if he was mad at me? What if he dumped me or something horrible?

"Hey Bella." Jacob greeted, "I was just about to go over to your house."

"Jacob…I need to tell you something." I told him. I could tell by how his expression changed I didn't look exactly calm.

"Bella, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked, leaving his house and walking to me and putting his arm around me.

"I-I'm…" I couldn't get myself to say it. Just say it damnit. Jacob looked me in the eyes, his eyes full of concern. I couldn't do this to him. This would ruin his whole life. But he needed to know didn't he? It'd be worse if he didn't know…

"Bella…?" he asked and I took a deep breath, feeling tears flood my eyes.

"Jacob…I'm pregnant…"

**A/n: Thank you all for reading the Sunset Series **** Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes I might have made. Epilogue up soon as possible. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**A/n: Well, there's not much to say right now, except to please review at the end of reading and tell me what you think. Since the end of the Sunset Trilogy is here I would like to thank all the people who read the story as it is being worked on all those who have favorite it and made me a favorite author. Thank you readers. It has been a great pleasure to do these stories and I love that so many people read and enjoy them. Thanks to all my readers, I hope you've had a fun journey as well and make sure to author alert me to know about any other stories I will be having in the future. Thank again and on with the story. **

**Chapter Nineteen: Life goes on**

It wasn't the response I was expecting, but it didn't help my anxiety. Jacob stood before me expressionless. I wanted him to do something: yell, scream, or hit something…anything. But he just looked at me, looking as if he was shocked, but something else too.

"Jacob please say something…" I begged. He walked closer to me and put his arm around me and kissed me on my forehead. He held me tightly and rested his head on top of mine.

"It'll be fine, Bells." Jacob told me, "I'll help you through this." It wasn't something I'd ever expected him to say. I thought he would at least freak out like I did when Carlisle walked out of his office after getting the results of my test and told me that I was pregnant. It felt odd to even think it.

"What?" I asked, feeling a bit shocked. He continued to hold me tightly outside his front door.

"You heard me," he said, "We'll do this together, you and me. I'll be there all the way through it all, the birth, raising him or her; I'll be here…forever…"

It all felt so sudden, like he didn't even have to think twice about it. I suddenly felt safe, here in his arms.

"Wanna go inside?" Jacob asked, "My dad's not home." I nodded my head and Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I love you." I told him, he looked me in the eyes and grinned.

"I love you more."

_Four months later_

I was showing and the worst part was over- Charlie, Mom, and Billy knew. Jacob and I sat on my couch; dad had gone off to work. I sat up on the armrest, lying out, my legs on Jacob's lap as he flipped through the television channels.

Finally resting on a channel, he put down the remote and looked at me.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked, smiling myself at the adorable grin on Jake's face. He scooted closer to me and placed his hand on my growing stomach.

"You're glowing." he chuckled, "I didn't know pregnant woman really did that." I laughed and brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"I think the baby likes it when you do that." I said nodding towards his hand on my round tummy. He rubbed my stomach gently with his warm hand. Jacob suddenly began looking worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, rubbing his arm.

"Nothing." he told me. I didn't buy it though.

"Jake…" I looked at him, trying to figure him out.

"Do you think it'll be…like me…?" Jacob asked. I didn't understand why he was so worried; I wanted my child to be perfect so being like Jake was a good thing. But then I remembered what Jake actually was. A werewolf. He had given up being a werewolf for me and our child. He claimed he did not miss it at all, but I knew he did. Jake was still warm and strong and had a bark-like laugh, but he couldn't shift anymore, so now he could age with me.

"A loving, beautiful, caring person?" I asked, "I hope so." He smiled slightly and looked down.

"You know what I mean." he said.

"I thought you had to be with the person you imprinted on to have a…werewolf baby." I said, slightly chuckling to try and make him less nervous about it all.

"I did." he said, I smiled and punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"If it is like you it won't change a thing." I told him, "I'll love our baby no matter what, just like I love you no matter what." Jacob smiled and leaned over and kissed me on the lips.

"You're wonderful." he said and I smiled as he sat back on the couch.

"I know." I said grinning.

_Five months later_

"You son of a bitch!" Bella yelled, she squeezed my hand tightly and began squeezing it with all her might. It didn't hurt, but her calling me a son of a bitch did.

"Is she delusional?" I asked the nurse that was standing by for any needed help. The old woman patted me on the back reassuringly.

"We get this a lot from the fathers, the mother's tend to blame them a bit for this part." the woman chuckled.

"I freaking hate you Jacob!"

"She doesn't mean it, but I think she wishes she took the pain medication now." the nurse said writing something on her clipboard.

"Come on Bella, one more push!" the doctor yelled over Bella's shouts. Bella pushed hard once more, then I heard crying…but it wasn't coming from Bella. The doctor held a blood covered baby in his arms. I held my breath, beginning to feel dizzy.

"It's a girl!" the doctor yelled, wiping the baby down with a wet cloth. Bella began crying tears of joy as she let go of my hand and was handed the child. I stared down at the small, delicate little human and thought it was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. My baby stopped crying. My baby…

"Can I hold her?" I asked softly to Bella. She looked up at me and smiled and gently handed the fragile baby over to me. I nervously held her in my arms, afraid of doing something wrong and hurting her.

"What do you want her name to be?" Bella asked me. We had gone over a few names, but none that we were really crazy about.

"You pick." I told her, at this moment I couldn't think of anything.

"How about…Sarah…?" she suggested. I looked away from my baby for a moment to look at Bella.

"That's my mom's name." I told her. She smiled kindly. I don't remember ever telling her much about my mom. She died when I was young, in a car crash; me and my dad never really talk about her much. "Sarah Eva Black?"

"I love it." I told her. She placed a hand on my arm as I looked back down at my baby. I felt tears run out of my eyes and down my cheek and neck. "Sarah." I sniffed and couldn't take my eyes away from her. "I love you Sarah."

_Sarah's second birthday _

Edward and the rest of his family sat at the table, I sat next to him, and Sarah was in her high chair at the head of the table, giggling adorably at nothing. Philip, Charles, Paul, Jared, Sam, Quil, and Embry sat on the other side of the table

"It's hard to believe that she's already two." Edward said to me, smiling. The Cullens were a lot easier to tolerate ever since I gave up being a werewolf, and I knew Bella was happy about that. The Cullens came back only for Sarah's birthdays and other important occasions, like Bella and my wedding. They had moved on before Sarah was born. It must be hard to have to keep moving every few years because of what you were. I could give it up, but they couldn't, and I felt a bit guilty about that. Sam and I were the only ones who gave up being what we were out of the pack, both of us to be with the women we loved.

"She's growing up so fast." I told Edward, "Soon she'll go to school, then she'll be a teenager, then an adult, then she won't need me anymore…." Edward patted me on the back with his cold hand, which was oddly comforting.

"You're thinking a bit ahead." he said chuckled, "She's only two." I laughed and nodded. Bella walked into the room, holding a large birthday cake with two candles in the middle looking very miniscule and unnoticeable against the giant cake.

"Happy Birthday to you," Bella began singing, turning down the lights so that the flaming candles were seen more visibly. Everyone else began to join in as Sarah began clapping her small hands together.

"Happy birthday dear Sarah, Happy Birthday to you!" everyone finished and Sarah kept clapping. Bella put the cake in front of Sarah and she blew out the candles.

_ Sarah, age 15_

I handed Jacob a cup of coffee and sat next to him next to Sarah's bed. Jacob took a sip of the coffee then placed it on the nightstand. Sarah was fast asleep. She had had a blazing fever for the past three days…a fever of 108.9 degrees. Sam had come over and told us the news, but Sarah still didn't know why this was happening.

"Jake….are you alright?" I asked him. The look on his face was of horror and worry.

"No." he told me truthfully, "It's happened. She's a werewolf…I brought this pain on her." it was so sad seeing him like this, so guilty for something that wasn't his fault.

"She'll be fine….but we have to tell her." I told him.

"I will." he said, "I'll do it…when she wakes up." I nodded, trying not to say too much as to not wake up Sarah.

"She'll be fine." I told him again, "You'll get her through this."

**A/n: Well that was just a small little glimpse of what happened after the last chapter. The epilogue will be up soon, sorry that this chapter took so long; I've been pondering what to do with the series. I'll know officially by the next chapter. **


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**A/n: Well, there's not much to say right now, except to please review at the end of reading and tell me what you think. Since the end of the Sunset Trilogy is here I would like to thank all the people who read the story as it is being worked on all those who have favorite it and made me a favorite author. Thank you readers. It has been a great pleasure to do these stories and I love that so many people read and enjoy them. Thanks to all my readers, I hope you've had a fun journey as well and make sure to author alert me to know about any other stories I will be having in the future. Thank again and on with the story. **

**Epilogue: Seventeen Years Later **

My life wasn't the most exciting one, it seemed. I went to school at Forks High School every day and then went to work at the bookstore. After about four hours of helping customers pick a book and sorting the inventory and cleaning the shelves I go home. Sometimes I wish my life could be more exciting and that I could meet someone I really cared about.

"How about your boyfriend…Aaron was it?" Mom asked when I mentioned my boredom to her one afternoon.

"Aaron?" I groaned in irritation, "He's an ass."

"Well, then why are you going out with him?" my mom asked.

"He's hot." I answered simply, though felt quite angry with myself, "Don't worry- I'm going to break up with him tomorrow..."

Mom and I often had these types of conversations. We were very close. Dad and I were close too, ever since I was fifteen and I had a blazing hot fever and turned into a giant silver wolf that night. It was quite a crazy phase I went through when I figured out I could shift back and forth between a wolf. What I was worried about most was imprinting. Mom had told me the story; of how Dad had imprinted, but was able to overpower it by his love for Mom and stuff. Maybe that was baloney and something they just liked to tell people to replace him knocking her up, but it was sweet nonetheless because they always looked deeply in love.

"Well good." Mom told me, "Don't lead him on." she chuckled to herself then got up off the couch. "What do you want for dinner?" she headed towards the kitchen as she spoke.

"I don't know." I told her; "I'm up for whatever." she smiled and went into the kitchen, moments later I heard the clacking of dishes and Mom preheating the oven. Dad was still at the shop. He was the best mechanic in Washington, and had awards and money to prove it. Mom worked as a Literature teacher at Forks Middle School. We were simple, minus me being part of a pack of werewolves.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

I dug through my pockets and pulled out my cell phone. I smiled as I saw the caller id. I quickly pressed the talk button and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hey Uncle Phil," I answered. Well, Philip wasn't really my uncle, but I'd known him my whole life and he was Charles' brother who was the pack leader- so he was practically family.

"Hey Kiddo, how's it going?" he said to me.

"Same old, same old," I told him, lying across the couch.

"Sounds like fun." he laughed

"Yeah, I know." I said rolling my eyes, "Tell Charles to let me patrol tonight, I'm unbelievably bored."

"You know how he feels about you patrolling." Philip told me, "Besides, there's nothing to patrol- there's no one here trying to hurt us."

"I know." I said full of boredom, "Forks is probably the most boring city on the planet."

"I doubt that werewolf girl." Philip said laughing, "How about running up to Canada overnight and getting me some bacon."

"You know how mom and dad are about me going off alone, besides Canadian bacon is just ham- misleading Canadians."

"Well, I'll try to pass the message to Charles that you want more patrol time. Don't you have homework or something?"

"Summer is in a couple of weeks, only studying- which isn't really homework." I told him.

"How's Austin or what's his face." Philip asked.

"Aaron," I corrected him, "And I'll be breaking up with him soon."

"Good," Philip said, "He's an idiot." I agreed.

"I'll do it tomorrow." I reassured him, "Besides, I think that-"

"Sarah, you there?"I heard Philip say into my ear. But I was distracted. I sniffed the air. A revolting smell overtook my nose and I was pretty sure it wasn't Mom's cooking.

"There's a repulsive smell in the air." I told Philip, getting up off the couch.

"What…?" Philip asked, it sounded as if he was moving around.

"It's…really bad…" I said, looking around for the source of the smell.

"Did you tell your mom?" Philip asked hurriedly.

"No." I told him, beginning to walk towards the kitchen.

_Ding Dong_

I turned and faced the front door. The smell was stronger, but it was changing. It wasn't as repulsive anymore; it was foreign and unfamiliar though.

"One sec someone's at the door." I told Philip. I heard him talking faintly in the back of my head, but I didn't comprehend a word of it as I walked towards the door and grabbed the knob. I turned it and pulled the door open.

The moment I opened the door I felt an odd but enjoyable feeling in the pit of my stomach. Before me stood a man who couldn't have been much older than me, yet seemed much older. He looked like a statue of a Greek God, with pale white skin and topaz eyes. He was the most beautiful, handsome, sexiest, most gorgeous man I had ever seen in my life. And I wanted him.

"Hi," I introduced, trying my best to flirt and hoping above hope I didn't look like an idiot.

"Hello." he said with a dazzling smile that nearly made me want to jump on him and kissing him senseless, "I'm Edward Cullen- I'm a friend of your mother's."

"My mother?" I asked, wondering how in the world my mother knew this Greek God and never mentioned him to me.

"Yes. Bella Swan- I mean Black." Edward said, looking at me in an odd way I didn't know if I liked or not.

"Um…how do you know my mother?" I asked, not able to take my eyes off of him.

"…we…went to school together." he said. I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"You're…one of her students…?" I asked him.

"Yeah." he said quickly. I began getting a weird feeling from this guy.

"Her middle school student...?" I asked, feeling uneasy.

"I'm sorry. I should just be truthful with you." he said to me, "I'm an old…old…friend of your mother's…I came to every birthday party of yours until you were four…"

"Wait- what?" I asked, backing up, "How old are you…?"

"Sarah is that your father at the door? Don't keep the door open too much, you're letting the warm get out!" mother called from the kitchen. Edward looked past me and into the house.

"I'm seventeen…" he said, looking back at me. I looked at him in confusion.

"MOM!" I called. Mom came running from the kitchen and into the hallway where I stood with the door open.

"Damnit Sarah, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. Mom was the worrying type. If I called her, her first thought is that I cut my thumb off or something.

"Someone's at the door for you." I told her, backing away from the beautiful creature and noticing suddenly how so inhumanly beautiful he actually was.

"Who is at the- Edward?" My mother ran towards the door, throwing the kitchen towel she was holding on the floor and hugging the man.

"Hey Bella." he said smiling. I was in total confusion. I had never seen this man before; he was a year older than me and claimed that he had been to three of my birthday parties when both he and I were babies. Something wasn't right. Why had no one mentioned him if they were such good friends?

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Mom asked the odd, yet strangely attractive, man.

"I hadn't seen you all in years and I was up in Alaska visiting a friend and I thought I might pop by." the man said. Who goes to Alaska just o visit a friend? Who even goes to Alaska?

"I'm glad you came." Mom said, leading Edward further into the house.

"Me too," Edward said, then he looked at me, "I don't believe how stunningly beautiful Sarah has become." I felt myself blush at the charming man…boy….i couldn't tell.

"Yes, Sarah is such a very pretty girl." Mom said smiling at me. I was above embarrassed. Edward looked at me strangely.

"Yes, for a werewolf she doesn't even smell very bad." What? How did he know I was a werewolf? Who in the world was this guy and how did he know a tribe secret!

"How do you know what I am?" I may have shouted a bit more than I wanted to.

"Sarah, calm down, Edward knows all this stuff. He knows about your father and everything…he's…he's um….he's special." Mom said. Special? Wait, why would I smell to him…unless….

"I'm a vampire." the man said simply.

"Oh…" I felt myself backing away a bit, "That's…interesting." Something began whizzing in the kitchen and Mom excused herself and ran into the kitchen, where I began smelling something burnt.

Edward and I stood about five feet apart, staring at each other, me feeling a bit odd to even be in the same room with him. I knew vampires and werewolves were enemies, but for some reason I trusted this guy and I didn't want to hate him.

He was ridiculously handsome and I guess that would explain why. I heard stories from Grandpa of the Cold Ones and their stunning beauty.

"I have something to confess." Edward said suddenly. I looked at him nervously, and then nodded. "I can read your mind." Oh shit. Crap, he could've probably heard that. He nodded and I felt like I was about to throw up. "I have something else to confess." What? Did he have x-ray vision?

"Anything that'll embarrass me more?" I asked. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm flattered. And when I said you were stunning I meant it." Well that's nice to hear but that doesn't stop my childish thoughts about my sudden crush on you. Edward chuckled again.

"If you could hear my thoughts, I'd be thinking the same thing." Wait, what? Did he just say…?

"Okay, the dinner is ruined- how about we go out to eat when Dad comes home?" Mom interrupted, reentering the room. Thanks mom, for ruining my moment. Edward laughed. Was that at me? He nodded. "You can come too Edward, I know you don't eat, but, you can pretend and I'll sneak it into my purse?" Edward laughed again, it was a delightful sound.

"How about I get takeout-my treat and I'll bring it back here?" Edward suggested. Mom smiled.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll be cleaning up the kitchen. Sarah, why don't you go with him?" Mom suggested. "Get to know each other?" Yes, I should get to know my mom's vampire friend who is unspeakable gorgeous and sexy…damnit; he can hear me- fantastic!

"That sounds lovely." Edward said. Lovely? What was that supposed to mean? Was that sarcasm? Edward looked at me and shook his head and smiled. "Come on Sarah." I looked at Mom and she smiled reassuringly. I knew she was doing this because she wanted to make sure I wasn't enemies with a friend of her that was a vampire. I guess he could be an exception, but he was the only one.

Edward and I walked out the front door and got into a black mustang of his. I got into the passenger seat and he was closing his door before I even correctly sat in my seat. You're fast; I guess that's one of your powers.

"You know." Edward said, "Just because I can read your mind doesn't mean that you don't have to talk." I put on my seatbelt and smiled.

"Yeah, I know, but it's kinda cool." I told him, grinning.

"Well, I like your voice, so I'd like it better if you speak." I felt my cheeks heat up again so I looked ahead at the windshield, feeling myself smiling goofily. Edward started the car and drove away from the house quite fast.

I didn't know much about him. I felt like he knew everything about me. I felt the danger and excitement I was looking for in him and I liked it. Who cared if he knew what I was thinking, I wanted him bad. Edward turned his head to me; his face was suddenly straight and serious.

"Sarah…" he said softly, not even looking at the road, which I wasn't very crazy about.

"Yes…" I asked innocently.

"I'm not good for you…" he said straightforwardly.

"Who said I wanted you?" I asked, grinning and looking at the road.

"You didn't have to say anything." he said, looking back at the road. I turned to him, feeling a bit rejected.

"I'm sorry. I guess I get kinda…teenagerish sometimes…hormones and stuff." I apologized. Edward turned his head back to me and placed his hand on mine. Suddenly a subtly but noticeable puff of steam erupted from our hands. I looked down at it as it disintegrated into thin air. Edward removed his hand from mind and I felt his ice cold touch still linger.

"Don't apologize." he said, not looking at me. "I shouldn't be feeling this way about you, I mean…it's not right. I used to be in love with your mother." WHAT?

"What?"

"It's a long story." he said quickly, "But I don't see Bella in that way anymore…it's just…I would rather stay…unattached…" I looked at him with a sudden longing feeling- like something that felt so close, yet every time you reached to grab it, it gets further and further. I don't know why I felt this way- I just met him. But something about him made me want him and I felt suddenly like I knew him all my life.

"How about we get to know each other first, then you can decide if you want to continue to stay…unattached?" I suggested. He looked away from the empty road again and turned to me. I just wanted to sit there and stare at him and his deep, loving eyes.

"It'll be a privilege and an honor to get to know you," Edward said. How charming was he? "Extremely." he said with a wink.

**A/n: The End of the Sunrise Trilogy. Thank you all for reading and reviewing on all three of my stories. Thanks for all the great reviews from everyone and how supportive everyone has been. I hope everyone is pretty satisfied with the ending. Make sure to author alert me for any new stories I'm going to write. I probably won't be writing very much because I'm going to be starting sophomore year in High school in a few weeks and I will be very busy. But keep an eye out and make sure to review this story too. Also any and all questions you have about the entire trilogy please fill free to message me and I will reply very soon, I read all my messages and reviews and I will answer them as soon as I can. Thank you all readers, I love you all! **


End file.
